Un poco de Color y Vida
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales. Saga x Shaka, Kanon x Mu Yaoi AU
1. El Encuentro

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 24 / 07 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

Resumen:

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

******Capitulo 1: El Encuentro**

El exquisito gusto decorativo del restaurant "ParaNirvana" era saboreado por el joven de cabellos de oro que esperaba por su cita. Vestido de forma casual, un pantalón negro de vestir junto a una camisa blanca con un bordado hindú en su cuello V, manga larga y una bufanda negra que caía a ambos lados del cuello sin nudo. Los lentes de montura negra delineaban sus zafiros luminosos, su cabello estaba sujeto a una media cola, cayendo como cascada en su espalda. Con una mano en los bolsillos y la derecha en su Palm, Shaka Espica revisaba el itinerario que tendría al día siguiente.

Llevó la copa de agua a sus labios para degustar un poco del vital líquido. Saboreó con cierta sensualidad, humedeciendo un poco las finas carnes de su boca, sin retirar la mirada en aquel local decorado de forma hindú, recordando el arte budista. Revisó de nuevo su reloj y verificó la hora, viendo que sólo faltan cinco minutos para que el cliente llegara, quien lo citó a ese extraño lugar, nada común en su vida como decorador de Interiores, el mejor de Athenas, vale acotar. Si no fuera porque ya había hecho negocios con él no hubiera aceptado semejante encuentro.

Shaka, joven de 26 años era conocido por ser uno de los mejores decoradores del estado. Tenía un gusto simplemente exquisito y lo mejor es que parecía tener empatía con sus clientes, logrando resultados que ni ellos mismos se hubieran esperados. Muchos lo llamaban el sexto sentido, quizás y se tratara de eso, pero si algo era seguro es que Shaka Espica tenía la capacidad de cumplir hasta los sueños que no habías confesado al redecorar tu hogar. Eso sí, los costes de sus servicios estaban a la altura de sus capacidades.

Era conocido a su vez por ser extremadamente estricto y muy dado a seguir el presupuesto asignado. Gustaba de ahorrar lo más que pudiera por lo que restaurar objetos viejos o en desuso era una de sus actividades favoritas. Por ello no era extraño que el joven hindú tuviera conocimiento de herrería y carpintería entre sus habilidades, y siempre tenía un sello místico en cada uno de sus trabajos. Ninguno era parecido a uno anterior y todos estaban totalmente complementados al gusto del cliente.

Finalmente, la hora llegó. El rubio subió su vista hasta la entrada del restaurant en donde lo vio entrar. Griego, de piel bronceada, una melena larga y salvaje le llegaba hasta las caderas, sus cejas gruesas enmarcaban la mirada seria, dos esmeraldas brillantes adornaban el perfil del dios de Grecia. Estoico e imponente, era el conocido abogado penalista Saga Leda, hombre de 34 años, severo, seguro y casado. Por cortesía Shaka se levantó de su asiento, compartieron un apretón de mano de saludo y luego volvieron a sentarse. Le extrañó que la flamante señora de Leda no estuviera en el lugar.

—Veo que sigues tan puntual como siempre, Sr. Espica—comentó el abogado firme en su asiento, haciendo una señal al mesero para que atendiera la mesa. Shaka lo estudiaba y podía ver con claridad que al parecer los dos años que pasaron no había sido en vano.

—La puntualidad es una de mis mayores virtudes. Sr. Leda. ¿Cómo está la señora?—preguntó, por mera diplomacia. Notó que una ceja del mayor hizo un leve tic de incomodidad. Bajó la mirada hasta su mano izquierda y en efecto, no había anillo matrimonial.

—Supongo que bien…—replicó evadiendo las preguntas.

—Veo que las cosas no fueron tan bien como se esperaban—el mesero llegaba con la carta para ambos, donde revisaban el menú del restaurant. Saga pidió para sí un poco de Vodka y un pavo a la celestial como plato fuerte. El hindú prefirió una ligera ensalada cesar acompañada por pollo agridulce y vino blanco. Con el pedido hecho, el rubio prosiguió—. No quiero ser impertinente, pero…

—Divorcio. Conflicto de Intereses. Nada anormal, nos separamos digamos… hace tres meses.

—Comprendo—el vino y el vodka fueron servidos, el rubio tomó su copa meciéndola un poco en el aire antes de saborearla—. La tasa de divorcio es bastante alta.

—Sí, digamos que sólo fui parte de las estadísticas.

El hindú observó al mayor tomar varios tragos de su bebida, con cierta velocidad y desazón. Tratando de ser discreto prefirió no tocar el tema que parecía aún incomodarlo, por lo que decidió llevar el encuentro a los que le competía, el negocio. Shaka ya antes había trabajado con él, conoció a su mujer, hermosa pelirroja, bastante agradable, tenía cierto aire maternal. Prácticamente el trabajo lo hizo al lado de ella, luego de los dos primeros encuentro con el abogado, simplemente desapareció y no lo volvió a ver más hasta que fue a su oficina a buscar su cheque. Decoró el departamento al gusto de la señora, quien quedó virtualmente enamorada del resultado. Al recibir la llamada había pensado que quizás vendría bebe en camino y le pedirían decorar la nueva habitación, más todo al parecer no se debía a eso. Según le escuchó a la mujer tenían para ese tiempo cuatro meses de casados.

—Bien, Señor Leda. ¿Puede decirme entonces la razón de su llamada?

—¿No podemos disfrutar un poco de la velada?—replicó el mayor con una ceja enarcada.

—No acostumbro a disfrutar veladas con los clientes, Sr. Leda—mojó de nuevo sus labios con el exquisito y burbujeante vino blanco—. Incluso, le confieso que acepte reunirme en este lugar y en estas circunstancias porque ya había trabajado con usted y pensé que vendría acompañado.

—Lamento incomodarte, sólo quería aprovechar y salir un rato.

—Temo no ser la persona adecuada para ello.

Saga subió sus esmeraldas para ver de nuevo el movimiento de labios que el rubio realizaba para beber otro sorbo del vino, mientras el mesero, con sus platos servía la mesa. Abrieron espacio entonces, esperaron que el hombre se despidiera y el primero en probar un poco de los platillos fue Shaka, pasando algo de lechuga y pollo a su boca.

—Antes de que comas para irte, realmente si tengo un trabajo para ti—comentó el mayor dando una probada a su pavo, degustando el sabor delicioso y la carne suave. Sus cejas hicieron ese leve movimiento que indicaba el placer del bocado, expresión que no pasó desapercibida para el hindú—. Si, esta divino…—concluyó el griego con una ligera sonrisa—. No han perdido el toque después de todo.

—¿Qué trabajo?—indagó de nuevo, llevando otra porción de su plato a la boca, sin establecer contacto visual con el cliente.

—En estos meses he estado viviendo con mi hermano gemelo y su pareja, pero acabo de comprar una pequeña casa en el centro de la ciudad. Es algo antigua, lo único en buen estado es la habitación que estoy usando de oficina, quiero convertirla en mi hogar y despacho legal.

—¿Quiere decir que dormirá al lado del trabajo?—investigó el rubio, subiendo su mirada para analizar a su cliente. Podía notarlo, algo no andaba del todo bien en él.

—No tengo nadie más quien me acompañe más que el trabajo, Shaka.

Hubo entonces minutos de silencio. Saga siguió comiendo su plato mientras Shaka estudiaba las señales que tenía en manos. Notaba cierta depresión, esa aura pesada que parecía cargar tras los hombros, como si un Karma le pesara hondamente. Veía su forma sobria de vestir, el entrecejo fruncido y el cómo parecía revivir un poco con cada bocado y sorbo de sus platos.

—Sólo quiero un lugar cómodo para vivir. Nada extravagante, que me ayude a despejarme de las presiones aunque tenga la oficina al lado. Que sin importar que estén en el mismo lugar al pasar de una estancia a otra fuera como si hubiera dejando mi oficina a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Me comprende?

—Comprendo.

—Nunca he tenido paciencia para esas cosas. Eso de salir y buscar colores y demás no son de mi agrado. Estarás ocupado de todo ello.

—No hay problema—miró de nuevo al cliente, notando que ya acababa con su plato. Él había acabado con el suyo—. Me encargaré de todos los pormenores. Le aseguró que obtendrá lo que busca. ¿Con cuanto presupuesto contamos?

—No escatimes, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea. Confío en tu talento, me agradó como quedó el departamento en aquella oportunidad y ella estaba bastante complacida.

—Me satisface escuchar esas palabras—dejaba los platos a un lado, secando con parsimonia la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta de tela—. Dígame la dirección y cuando está disponible para visitarlo y ver las dimensiones y el estado del lugar.

—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si lo deseas.

—Lamento tener que rechazar la oferta hoy en la noche—decidió rechazar al verlo como algo no apropiado para su negocio—, pero mañana a las 8am estoy disponible.

—Bien, entonces será a esa hora—miró que ya el rubio buscaba la forma de retirarse—. ¿No me acompañará al menos un trago?

—Le dije que no acostumbro a tener velada con mis clientes, Sr. Leda—reforzó su decisión con una mirada seria.

—Sólo un trago, tuve un pésimo día hoy, necesito relajarme.

—No soy psicólogo.

—¿En serio?—levantó un poco el rostro para dibujar una tenue sonrisa en los labios delgados—. Porque mi ex esposa decía que parecía tener una habilidad casi innata para darse cuenta del estado de las personas.

—Ciertamente me gusta la psicología, pero no la ejerzo como profesión.

—Se dice que es una carrera apta para personas con un sexto sentido para desenterrar lo que los demás ocultas en sus palabras y acciones—hizo un ademan con su mano, cambiando ahora su cabeza para apoyarla en su otra mano.

—Quizás… yo pienso más bien que es el don de ser algo más observador—volvió a acomodarse en la mesa, agudizando la mirada. Sí, el abogado no estaba para nada bien y algo en él se movió para "acompañarlo" esa copa que dijo.

—Para alguien amante de los detalles como tú, supongo que entonces tienes talento para la psicología.

—Así es…—llamó al mesero y pidió esta vez un coctel suave—. Lo acompañaré con este coctel antes de retirarme, pero debe comprender que no se repetirá—el mayor subió la vista, asintiendo.

—Te lo agradezco… Mira, tuve algunos problemas en la oficina, según mi cargo hoy tenía que atender el juicio de…

Llegó el coctel y Shaka lo bebía lentamente, escuchando la forma de hablar, el cómo le comentaba todo lo que había hecho en el día, que le molestó, que le incomodó, cada pormenor era hablado mientras pedía otro trago de Vodka y lo bebía cada tanto. Sus zafiros insondables indagaban detrás de cada palabra, bocetaba para él la personalidad de ese hombre, descubriendo puntos que podrían ayudarle a tener una idea del estilo que le agradaría para la decoración de su hogar, los colores, la forma… todo lo iba maquetando mientras, al mismo tiempo, veía miedos, dudas, cierta soledad palpable y visible al ver como sacaba todo como si necesitara hablar con alguien. Lo dejó hablar, con cierta pesadez en el pecho. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en una cosa.

_No te inmiscuyas…_

_No te compenetres…_

Bajó su mirada, algo contrariado con esos dos pensamientos. Bebió otro sorbo, notando que la bebida se le acababa. Pero no podía abandonar la mesa, por mucho que colocara todos los pensamientos que él mismo tenía al respecto, no podía moverse del lugar. Terminó pidiendo ahora un postre, cosa que hizo que el abogado subiera su mirada un tanto sorprendida. Shaka ladeó su rostro a un lado, esquivándola, mientras esperaba la llegada de su pedido.

—Me provocó…—fue lo único que pudo responder el hindú ante esa mirada inquisitiva. De reojo pudo ver la sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dibujó el abogado. No pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo extraño en su interior.

—Agradezco tu compañía—pidió también un postre para sí—, y espero que tu pareja no se moleste por retenerte unos minutos más.

—¿Pareja?—preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado.

—Si… supongo que por eso rechazaste ir ahora a ver la casa.

El color del rubio se le subió el color hasta la oreja, ladeando la mirada ante la evidente incomodidad. Podría decir que si tenía pareja y de esa forma cortar cualquier intención—de existir— por parte del abogado. Pero por otro lado no tenía mayores indicadores para pensar que existiera dicha intención. Carraspeando un poco, probó un bocado del postre recién servido.

—Ah… si… entiendo…—al final ni negó ni aceptó. Cosa que el griego notó.

—¿Tiene pareja?

—Supongo que no está coqueteando o ¿sí?—indagó el rubio, cada vez más desorientado sobre el rumbo que tomaba la supuesta cita de negocios.

—Sólo quiero saber si soy el único dichoso soltero en la mesa—dijo con una cierta mueca que quizás se podría hacer pasar como sonrisa. Shaka se rio un tanto, echando su flequillo con su mano a un lado.

—Con esa expresión dudaría de su dicha. Debería disfrutar más de su estado—se encontró hablando más sueltamente—. No tengo pareja, digamos que soy algo… complicado. No todos pueden con mi carácter crítico y no todos cumplen mis estándares—explicó, moviendo un poco su derecha para acompañar sus palabras.

—Estuve mucho tiempo soltero, Shaka. Conocí una linda mujer, me casé y fracasamos sin cumplir siquiera los tres años—narró tomando una cucharada de su postre—. Hace dos años en mi mente no estaba el volver a atrás.

—¿La amaba?

—Me sentía bien con ella… pero al parecer no fue suficiente el sólo "sentirse bien".

—Comprendo… pero no creo que sea retroceder o volver atrás—el griego lo miró fijamente, esperando una explicación a esas palabras—. Las experiencias que se viven equivalen a nuevo conocimiento, y eso, a crecimiento, Sr. Leda—enfocó la mirada a su interlocutor—. Nadie vuelve a atrás, sólo pasan por una nueva etapa donde los conocimientos ya adquiridos podrán ayudarle a tomar mejores decisiones.

—Es una mejor forma de ver el fracaso.

—¿Sabe que piensa Charles Dickens sobre el fracaso?—el griego negó con su rostro—**"_Cada fracaso enseña al hombre algo que necesitaba aprender_"**

El griego se sonrió, escuchando esas palabras, una sonrisa sincera, incluso hasta relajada. El rubio terminó de comer su postre, sintiéndose desilusionado por no poder extender más la cena. Buscar otra escusa para quedarse podría crear una impresión inadecuada.

—Debo retirarme, Sr. Leda—tomó nota de la dirección del inmueble—. Entonces mañana estaré a primera hora en el lugar. Que pase muy buenas noches y muchas gracias por la invitación.

—No, más bien gracias por quedarte unos minutos más. Meditaré en tus palabras. ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No… no es necesario—desvió de nuevo la invitación—. Puedo irme por mi cuenta. Buenas noches.

Se despidió, con otro apretón de manos que por extraño que le pareciera, creó una leve corriente estremecedora en la piel. Los zafiros observaron las esmeraldas por unos segundos, que se convirtieron en una verdadera eternidad. Por alguna asombrosa razón que el mismo no pudo explicarse en ese momento, esas esmeraldas le creaban un magnetismo complicado de evadir. Le exigía que lo vieran… que lo observaran… que se sumergiera en ellas…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal… su respiración, imperceptiblemente, se hizo algo forzosa.

Esos ojos llamaban… esos ojos clamaba… su garganta se secó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba…

Soltó la mano, deslizándola prácticamente por la del mayor, al darse cuenta que no lo quería soltar. Su corazón latía desbocado, por momentos sentía que las cosas estaban tomando rumbos que no debía pasar. Sin decir más dio media vuelta, y partió.

Detuvo su paso en la parada del autobús, meditando en lo ocurrido. Sin poderlo detener dejó su vista fija en la mano que le había tomado, pensando en esa conversación, en la sensación. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado buscando despejar sus pensamientos y respirando profundo cerró sus ojos para ordenar sus ideas.

_No debes inmiscuirte…_

Aquello resonaba en su cabeza.

Llegó a su hogar después de una hora de viaje en autobús. Abrió su departamento, decorado con colores tierra y aire hindú, cómodo y pequeño. Deslizó su bufanda hasta dejarla en el sofá y se dejó caer aún abrumado. Extendió su mano hasta un álbum de fotos que tenía siempre al alcance y donde estaban las fotografías de los lugares que había trabajado. Buscó y encontró el anterior trabajo que les había hecho. Resopló y subió un tanto la mirada para seguir despejando su mente que seguía trabajando de más, hasta que vio un libro, en su biblioteca. Ya lo había leído.

_No te inmiscuyas, Shaka…_

—Sólo será un libro…—comentó para sí mismo… tomando una decisión al respecto.

No pudo evitarlo… pero esa alma que vio en aquel hombre necesitaba con urgencia su mano…


	2. Manos a la Obra

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.**  
Clasificación:** NC-16**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 30 / 09 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen: **

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Después de haber cenado para el negocio, ahora Shaka deberá conocer la casa que estará en sus manos para la remodelación, sin embargo empieza a sentir un extraño deseo por remodelar no sólo la casa. ¿Podrán mantenerse los intereses fuera del trabajo?

**Capitulo 02: Manos a la Obra**

Como todas las mañanas, Saga despertó en el sofá cama de la sala de aquel departamento que ocupa por los momentos. Una cobija de lana y la lamparita de noche al lado era lo que lo acompañaba en aquel lugar, viendo todo a oscuras y revisando el reloj, notando que ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó con cierta pesadez, tallándose los ojos y encendió la lamparita para poder tener un mejor campo de visión. Resopló con fastidio antes de levantarse por completo, con sólo una bermuda negra hasta sus rodillas, para dirigirse al baño del cuarto principal.

Subió las escaleras en espiral que llevaban al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación, sin paredes, sólo el balcón que daba vista a la cocina empotrada con madera y aluminio. Mientras subía, comprobó con su oído que la pareja en cuestión no estuviera en sus momentos. Acto seguido, dio vuelta a la puertecilla de hierro forjado y vidrio, hasta verlos a ambos. Se sonrió al ver a Kanon abrazando posesivamente a Mu, un joven oriental que conoció en uno de los talleres de arquitectura. Su gemelo menor era un reconocido arquitecto en la zona e incluso le sugirió hacer el mismo la construcción de su nuevo hogar, pero lo rechazó, prefiriendo irse por algo menos extravagante, conocía los gustos de su hermano. Además, ese departamento era una muestra de ello.

De dos pisos, el departamento tenía por debajo la sala, la cocina y un salón de juegos, en donde había una mesa de Futbolito, una de billar y una diana con juego de dardos. Todos ellos eran las recreaciones favoritas del gemelo. El taller donde trabajaba estaba en la misma habitación, un escritorio espacioso con las fotografías de sus mejores trabajos estaban a la derecha. Luego una enorme KingSize al fondo, decorada con almohadones y el oso de peluche tamaño familiar que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños diez. Con él dormía, de la misma forma que tenía en esos momentos a su pareja, abrazado y retozando como un nene.

Con el mayor sigilo entró al baño principal. Un enorme vestier a la derecha resguardaba la ropa de los tres. Saga no quería incomodar mucho, así que la mayoría aún la tenía en sus maletas, por mucho que Mu y Kanon insistieran en acomodarlas en un lugar del closet. Habían sido un gran apoyo para él, ciertamente le fue difícil asimilar que la relación tenía que llegar a su fin y por su culpa. Resoplando de nuevo se quitó la bermuda, no sin antes colocar seguro a la puerta; y tomando la toalla para dejarla cerca se internó en la ducha. El agua corrió sobre él, mientras cerraba sus ojos, se dejaba empapar, recordaba…

No pudo evitar hacerlo…

Ver al decorador lo traslado directamente a hace dos años…

Y recordó, entonces, aquella cena final.

Ella lo miraba dolida, viendo la carta de divorcio en la mitad de la mesa, sin comprender. Por sus ojos azules pudo ver que de seguro se estaba creando millones de posibilidades muy lejos de la realidad. No era que tuviera un amante, no era que fuera una mala mujer, ni mucho menos que no le agradaba. Él la quería y por quererla era mejor liberarla. Por quererla, porque no podía amarla de otra manera…

El lugar había sido el comedor de su departamento, una mesa redonda de vidrio, sostenida por una estatua de ángeles hecha de mármol, escogida, por cierto, por ese rubio. Las palabras en ese momento se habían quedado trabadas, él no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicar… ella no sabía que empezar a preguntar y así ambos se encerraron en un mutismo severo. Las manos blancas y delicadas de ellas temblaron y las llevó a su cabello, ondulado rojo que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros de nácar.

Era hermosa, sumamente hermosa y él lo reconocía. Pero no llegaba a comprender el porqué con ser hermosa no era suficiente… se reprendía a sí mismo por ello.

—¿Por qué…?—musitó finalmente, con labios temblorosos, trémulos.

—Yo… yo he tomado terapia… estos meses… a tus espalda—la mujer lo observaba, sin comprender—. Pensé que era algo anormal… yo, realmente yo no había querido asimilarlo antes, muy a pesar de… de que Kanon lo haya hecho…—la mujer abrió sus ojos, desorbitados.

—Saga…

—Yo… yo soy… como mi hermano, Marin—confesó al fin, bajando su rostro, ocultándolo tras las manos tomadas—. Tuve que admitirlo… y no… no sería justo que tú…

Las palabras ciertamente sobraban…

Abrió sus ojos algo pesado, respirando profundo, comenzando a enjabonarse cada parte de su escultural cuerpo, siempre trabajado, amante del gimnasio. Indudablemente, lo admitió demasiado tarde. Durante años peleando contra eso, auto convenciéndose que no era así, creándose escusa para sus reacciones contrarias, hablando de que si era pecado, si estaba mal, si era antinatural. Para un hombre amante de lo correcto y criado además en seno religioso, era una condición que no pensaba aceptar. Más bien, no comprendía como su hermano salió del closet tan fácilmente. Apenas tuvo la mayoría de edad, se lo dijo a sus padres, lo botaron de la casa pero él mismo buscó la manera de sobrevivir y lo logró. Saga se quedó con ellos, oyendo una y otra vez el castigo divino que recibiría su hermano por tal ofensa.

Ni pensar que al final era igual…

Y se casó entonces, con ella. Una mujer con la que se sentía muy bien, hablaban de todo, era amable y discreta, cuidadosa, muy inteligente. Licenciada de leyes se especializó en la protección de los niños, educadora a su vez. Tenía algo que simplemente le hacía sentir tranquilo y esa amistad creyó confundirla con algo más. No es lo mismo afinidad y confidencialidad que el amor. A veces los límites suelen verse algo difuso. Y así lo comprobó…

Cerró la ducha luego de su baño, secándose y vistiéndose con un mono deportivo negro y una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de algodón Nike negro con blanco y sus botas. Con una cinta se llevó los mechones de cabello hacía atrás y luego se ató una cola, listo para ir al gimnasio como ya tenía acostumbrado. En su maletín metió entonces el traje negro que usaría para su trabajo, con una camisa aguamarina y una corbata de colores claros, en línea vertical. Con todo listo, salió del baño y vio ya la habitación iluminada, Kanon aún pensando en si pararse o esperar cinco minutos más y el olor a café caliente ya le indicaba que Mu estaba despierto en la cocina.

—Buenos días cuñis—saludó el menor con una tierna sonrisa, vestido con una bermuda de cuadros marrones y una camiseta larga.

—Buenos días, Mu—respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras buscaba una taza de porcelana para servirse el café—. ¿Amaneciste bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. ¿Kanon aún no se levanta?

—Parece que anda interpelando aún al jurado para que decida.

—¡Dios mío…!—se acercó al comienzo de la escalera para subir con pasos largos, casi saltos—. ¡KANON! ¡LEVANTATE!

—¡DEJA EL ESCANDALO MU! YA VOY ¡YA VOY!

—¡TIENES DICIENDO YA VOY DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA!

Saga escuchaba la discusión marital con una ligera sonrisa, mientras tostaba dos rodajas de pan y bebía otro sorbo de su café.

—¡MIERDA MU! ¡NO ME QUITES LAS SÁBANAS!

—¡LEVANTATE POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS!

Untando un poco de mantequilla y dos rodajas de queso, el griego mayor comió rápidamente, revisando el reloj y viendo que ya casi era la hora de salida. Tendría que hacer sólo mediahora de ejercicio porque su decorador llegaría a las ocho de la mañana a la oficina. Apresuró el paso.

—¡DIABLOS KANON, SUELTAME!—Saga subió una ceja con curiosidad.

—¡ESO TE MANDA POR QUITARME LA SÁBANA ASI!

—SUELTAME, ¡EY! ESCUCHAME QUE… ¡HMMMM! TU HERMANO AÚN… ¡HAAA!

Los colores se le subieron a Saga, tragándose casi el bocado que le quedaba y corriendo para salir y dejarlos, a solas. Sí, Kanon nunca respetaba eso de que su hermano estuviera allí y los primeros días lo comprobó…

Prefirió no dar vuelta a su imaginación. No quería tener que arreglar su problema en la calle. Bajando por el ascensor, llegó hasta el estacionamiento y salió directo al gimnasio

Mientras tanto, el rubio en su pequeña sala personal, adornada con Feng Shui, una alfombra en el piso, el reproductor con sonidos de agua corriendo en un riachuelo y el aroma del incienso; estaba sentado con sus piernas flexionadas, comenzando su rutina con un poco de Yoga. Primero su mano derecha en el centro de su pecho y la izquierda en su abdomen, respirando y exhalando con tranquilidad, liberando presiones. Luego las dos manos descansaron sobre su rodilla, en posición de lotos, inhalando… exhalando. Sus manos después empezaron a subir hasta encontrase palma a palma sobre su cabeza, totalmente extendidas. Inhaló, exhaló, cambió de posición. La pierna derecha se extendió a un lado y el rubio llevó su cuerpo entero, con sus manos hasta alcanzar su tobillo. Respiró, dejando de lados sus temores con esa postura e intercambio el proceso, ahora pierna izquierda. Realizó el ejercicio un par de veces más antes de recostarse boca abajo, con sus manos extendidas lado a lado y su cabeza en alto, utilizando ahora la posición de cocodrilo.

Pasó entonces a la posición de cobra. Tensando sus glúteos, llevó sus manos extendidas hasta quedar detrás de los codos, levantó un poco sus piernas al aire y su torso, con su cabeza en alto, mientras inhalaba. Soltaba el aire y volvía de nuevo a recostarse a la alfombra. Repitió el ejercicio. Terminado eso, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, con las rodillas separadas y llevó su cuerpo entero, con brazos extendido, hasta el suelo, practicando la posición de tortuga. Respiró pausadamente, tranquilo, concentrado. Pasó varios minutos así, hasta colocarse de pie, con sus brazos extendidos a su costado y empezó a estirarse hasta buscar tocar sus tobillos, con sus piernas sin flexionar. Lo hizo varias veces y terminó su rutina de yoga con la posición de muerto, boca arriba, brazos extendidos a un lado, con su cabeza ladeada, respirando como si durmiera. Duró varios minutos de esa forma, liberando todo, preparado ahora para comenzar su nuevo día.

Abrió sus parpados, se sonrió, ya estaba listo.

Levantándose de su sitio, se dirigió a su habitación, adornada de blanco y celeste casi pálido. Se extendía sábanas de seda en su cama cubierta de almohadones, una repisa de vidrio y madera blanca guardaba sus fotografías y libros más preciados. Una fuente artificial al lado de su cama le daba ese sonido tan placentero de agua correr que lo llevaba directo al mundo de Morpheo. Una estatua de mármol de una mujer sosteniendo un cántaro adornaba la esquina izquierda de la habitación. Su laptops en el escritorio de mármol y vidrio, el piso alfombrado con recuadros, de Boucle, que eran tan deliciosas para caminar descalzo por el jugueteo de las cerdas en el pie, de blanco y celeste pálido, el mismo de la pared. Un jarrón blanco de cristales, con follaje blanco y amarillo pálido. Estar allí era un ambiente que rememoraba la paz y el descanso.

Abriendo su closet de persianas blancas, empezó a ver que podría ponerse. Se decidió por un pantalón marrón color madera, algo ancho, a la cadera y enormes bolsillos tipo camperos en sus piernas. Un cinturón tejido de un color más claro y una franela blanca tejida, cuello "V" y manga larga, algo ceñida a su cuerpo y de algodón. Recogió su cabello a la altura, se colocó una cadena de cuero con un grabado de su nombre en metal, artesanal. Una boina del mismo color de su correa y estaba listo para partir. Sacó un morral de medio lado color marrón y allí ingresó su block de dibujo, lápiz de grafito, borrador en goma, sacapuntas, su laptop, reproductor MP3, lentes montura marrón y audífonos. Al cruzar la sala recordó el libro, por lo cual lo tomó entre sus manos y hojeó rápidamente sus páginas. Buscó un bolígrafo dorado en su escritorio y le escribió unas palabras en la primera página, antes de guardarlo en su mochila. Salió entonces, con sus lentes de sol, certificando que todo estuviera apagado desconectado.

Tomó un taxi hasta el lugar de referencia. Le parecía haber cruzado varias veces frente a esa construcción, al menos por los locales que quedaban aledaños y el griego uso como punto de ubicación. Vio el reloj de cuero marrón para notar que aún faltaban uno veinte minutos para la hora pautada, tiempo suficiente para darse una idea inicial de los alrededores de la casa.

Cerca de hierro, rustica y antigua, color blanco, algo degastada y oxidada. El pastizales estaba cortado, pero mostraba mala hierba, un árbol rustico a la derecha, de frondosas ramas creaban una acogedora sombra. Un camino derecho de concreto, hasta la entrada de la casa y llevaba un pasillo, visiblemente recién hecho por el color, hacía la puerta a la izquierda. Debía ser la oficina del abogado. Dos ventanas al frente, la oficina se mostraba más frontal que el resto de la casa. Algo pequeña, con un terreno que a lo mínimo tendría unos 150 metros cuadrados, tenía tejados terracota en el techo, pintada de blanco, al menos la habían pintado recientemente porque no mostraba mucha violencia por parte del sol.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, frente a la reja, observando detenidamente el lugar. Dio un vistazo alrededor y vio una floristería a unos cincuenta metros, un restaurant de comida china, una pequeña oficina del banco estadal, la parada de un autobús a unos cien metros. Detrás de la construcción se levantaban dos edificios, uno de diez pisos y otro de quince, a su izquierda había un pequeño centro comercial de unos veinte locales con al frente dos casas más y un centro de conexiones. Centrado, sólo había que caminar uno quinientos metros para estar en la plaza principal de Athenas, así que para el despacho era una ubicación bastante buena. Debió haber costado la casa su buena cantidad.

Pensando en todo ello volvió su vista ahora a la puerta de la derecha, meditando en el abogado en cuestión, mientras corrían los minutos. Volteó al sentir el auto que se detuvo cerca de él y lo vio bajar, enfundado en su traje negro y haciendo un leve ademán de saludo con la mano. Abrió la cerca, ingresó al vehículo y estacionó su auto debajo del techo de polietileno. El rubio aprovechó que la puerta del garaje estaba abierta para entrar.

Saga se quedó unos minutos en el auto, intentando aplacar la impresión que se llevó al verlo de lejos, cuando cruzó la calle con el automóvil. Ciertamente, la noche anterior por su estado emocional no se detuvo a verlo como tal, pero allí lo observó, resplandeciente y jovial, nadie creería que era un joven con semejante prestigio en su ramo. Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo y pensando que su relación era netamente laboral y que tampoco se sentía preparado para emerger a otro ámbito luego de su divorcio. Con ello en mente, salió del auto, asegurándolo y activando la alarma. Buscó sus llaves, viéndolo a él de espalda, más entretenido en ver el terreno y la casa que de otra cosa, lo cual agradeció para que no se diera cuenta del virtual nerviosismo que le atacó con el sólo hecho de buscar la bendita llave de la puerta. Abrió la puerta de seguridad de hierro, y luego la de madera, para después buscar con su mirada al hindú que ya regresaba luego de su revisión primaria.

—Buenos días, Sr. Leda.

—Buen día, Sr. Espica. Veo que ya estaba viendo el lugar.

—Bonita construcción, aunque de nada sirve tener un interior bien decorado si la fachada muestra la contrario. ¿Le molestaría si me comunicó con alguien para resolver ese problema?—el griego entró al improvisado despacho, con sus manos en los bolsillos, en silencio. Shaka entró—. Permiso. La persona que tengo en mente es el mejor en el ramo, un gusto exquisito y tal como yo, puntual en su trabajo—dio un vistazo rápido, detallando un escritorio de madera pequeño con un computador, más dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda—… Suele ser un poco excéntrico a veces pero puedo controlarlo.

—Te gustan las cosas bien hechas ¿no?—el rubio se quitó los lentes de sol y los guardó en su morral, buscando los otros.

—Digamos que de nada vale tener una divina masa si el decorado no invita a comer—guiñó el ojo, antes de colocarse sus lentes.

Saga sintió un vació en el estomago al verle el coqueto gesto. Resopló a un lado algo contrariado, dejando su maletín de cuero sobre el escritorio para devolverse y cerrar la puerta, mientras el hindú veía todo el lugar. La primera estancia era cómoda, espaciosa, tres sillas confortables a su izquierda y el escritorio de seguro la secretaria.

—Puedes llamarlo. Confiaré en tu criterio—finalmente dijo el abogado, abriendo la puerta de la derecha—. Ven—el rubio le siguió los pasos, no sin antes dejar su vista por un momento en la puerta de la izquierda—. Esta puerta da al vestíbulo de la casa.

Shaka posó su mirada por todo el lugar, vacío por entero, había el olor a moho y polvo que resultaba algo desagradable. Saga seguía caminando, cerca de él, mientras le comentaba.

—Esta es la sala, de allí a la derecha está la cocina—señaló un umbral sin puerta—. A la izquierda está lo que podría ser una biblioteca o comedor, es de dos habitaciones, dos baños, uno en el principal y otro aquí afuera—el hindú escuchaba todo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la cocina, para inspeccionar el lugar. Saga le siguió—. Ten cuidado, hay ciertas parte del piso de madera que son algo…

No bien había terminado de decirlo cuando el pie izquierdo de Shaka tocó una de las maderas en falso y perdió el equilibrio, siendo sujeto a tiempo por el grueso brazo del abogado en su cintura. La corriente nerviosa fue tal que Shaka abrió sus ojos desorbitados, con la turbación manándole por los poros. Saga se quedó quieto, respirando un tanto acelerado, al sentir aquella pulsada en el pecho con sólo sostener el esbelto cuerpo del joven decorador. Lo soltó de inmediato y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, nervioso, mirando a un lado, mientras Shaka se acomodaba con cierta rapidez.

Minutos de silencio… tortuosos, agonizantes…

—… peligrosas…—murmuró el griego para terminar la frase…

Peligroso… esa es la palabra con la que podría definir su trabajo, que apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo:

_—Nada en especial, tal vez un poco de Rock&Roll y Blues, los 80, me recuerda a mi juventud.  
—Bien… para esa década apenas yo andaba en pañales molestando a mis padres—el griego no supo como tomar la acotación, si le decía viejo, o que era demasiado mayor para él, o que no le llamaban la atención sus gustos. De repente empezó a meditar en el porqué le preocupaba que llegara a pensar tales cosas._


	3. La casa y el dueño

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Shaka ha llegado a la casa donde debe prestar sus servicios y en la cual Saga le hace el recorrido. Sin embargo ambos se han dado cuenta que las cosas podrían tomar otro rumbo, ¿lo permitirán?

**Capitulo 03: La casa y el dueño**

Estúpido…

Esa era la palabra que podría definir mejor el cómo se sentía el decorador luego de ese estúpido paso en falso que propicio ese acercamiento tan extraño y violento.

Estúpido…

Se reclamó mil veces el haber estado más pendiente del estado de la losa de la cocina que de las visibles grietas del piso de madera.

Estúpido…

Luego de reclamarse por largo cinco minutos a sí mismo y colocarse una nota mental de ver el suelo —esperando que esta vez no se diera contra la pared—, Shaka regresó a su compostura anterior, neutral, inmediatamente imponiendo distancia. Suspiró profundo, para tomar la palabra y cortar el incomodo espacio de mutismo que los había acorralado a ambos en esa cocina.

—Gracias, tendré cuidado—respondió, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta casa desde que está desocupada?—el abogado subió su mirada, viendo como el decorador salía de la cocina, dejando el bailar de sus cerdas doradas en el aire.

—Tres años, según me dijo el dueño—le siguió hasta la sala—. Ya envié a revisar todo el sistema eléctrico y de agua, afortunadamente está en buen estado, aunque tuvieron que destaparse algunas cañerías llenas de tierra por el desuso.

—Comprendo—siguió caminando, ahora más pendiente de en donde pisaba. Sacó su Palm del bolso y empezó a realizar anotaciones mientras recorría el lugar—. ¿Gusta de leer?—preguntó sin más, mientras tentaba con la yema de los dedos una de las paredes.

—Sí, soy ávido a la lectura. ¿Eso qué…?

—¿Le gusta beber?—indagó de nuevo, pasando su mano sinuosamente por la superficie. El griego lo miró de forma inquisitiva—. Supongo que sí por lo de anoche—agregó, caminando dos pasos más y repitiendo el movimiento.

—Realmente no soy de beber al menos que esté demasiado presionado… pero…

—¿Pintura? ¿Escultura? ¿Algún tipo de arte?—interrogaba mientras hacía anotaciones.

—Un poco de pintura impresionista quizás… ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

—¿Grupo musical favorito? ¿Género musical? ¿60, 70, 80, 90?—el abogado frunció su ceño, algo incomodo con las preguntas, mientras veía el paso de las falanges de nueva cuenta sobre la pared derecha de la sala, cerca de una de las ventanas.

—Nada en especial, tal vez un poco de Rock&Roll y Blues, los 80, me recuerda a mi juventud.

—Bien… para esa década apenas yo andaba en pañales molestando a mis padres—el griego no supo como tomar la acotación, si le decía viejo, o que era demasiado mayor para él, o que no le llamaban la atención sus gustos. De repente empezó a meditar en el porqué le preocupaba que llegara a pensar tales cosas—. Bien, tenemos una pared con filtraciones de agua.

—¿Si? Pero yo…

—Pues no hicieron bien su trabajo—se encogió de hombros, sin dar importancia a lo que podría decir el dueño—. ¿Me permite ver su oficina?—inquirió el menor, con una mirada seria.

—Está algo desordenada…—confesó el mayor ladeando el rostro a un lado, algo apenado.

—¿En serio? No parece ser un hombre desordenado. Igual, quiero verla.

Por gracioso que le pareció al hindú, el griego empezó a ponerse algo reacio para mostrarle la oficina, pidiéndole que la revisara más tarde cuando la acomodara algo, que no se había instalado bien, que podría empezar primero con la casa, en fin, una cantidad de escusas que hizo que el rubio enarcara una ceja, divertido. Debía estar echa un asco para que el hombre estuviera colocando tantos inconvenientes, pero el decorador no dio un solo paso atrás. Resignado y algo incomodo, el griego entró hasta el despacho, abriendo la puerta de la izquierda y encendiendo las luces. El rubio enarcó una ceja al ver el visible desastre en el que estaba convertida la oficina.

Sin esperar a que le dieran el permiso, entró al lugar, esquivando algunas cajas de cartón abiertas por el lugar, y viendo algunos restos de comida en el escritorio, algunos vasos con hielo y envases de comida rápida, montonal de papeles en el escritorio y carpetas, que impedían ver donde estaba el mouse y teclado del computador de mesa. Una repisa a lo alto tenía una foto de él de niño, junto a un igual y sus padres. La analizó con cuidado, junto con la estatuilla de la virgen en otro lado, y un rosario, era lo único acomodado en todo el desorden de la oficina.

—Por eso te decía que era mejor esperar a acomodarla algo…—comentó el abogado, con sus manos en el bolsillo, esquivando su propio vendaval—. Espero perdones el desorden.

—No hay que disculpar—sentenció el rubio, dando un rápido vistazo por el estante de madera, viendo algunos libros de leyes a medio colocar—. Este no es usted—sentenció, ahora pasando su vista por los cajones.

—¿Cómo?—levantó la mirada algo desorientado.

—Que este no es usted…— pasó un dedo sobre la superficie de madera, notando el polvo acumulado. El griego no supo de que manera afrontar eso—. Desorden, suciedad, cosas sin completar, tareas a medio hacer, apatía, desazón…—nombraba el rubio mientras se acercaba a él, con la mirada fija, estudiándolo—. Me dijo que vivía con su hermano. Supongo que por ello debe cuidar el cómo deja las cosas allá, así que su oficina es por ahora su espacio personal—el griego iba a objetar algo a su favor cuando el rubio remató su interpelación—. Es una verdadera lástima…

Saga se quedó absorto, sin saber que decir. Escuchar esas palabras le había molestado, nadie se había atrevido a simplemente echarle en cara algo, mucho menos alguien a quien apenas tenía contadas horas conociéndolo, por mucho que el día anterior lo haya usado para despejar un poco la soledad y contarle como le había ido en el día. La crítica había sido severa e innecesaria. Él había dicho que no ejercía la psicología y él mismo reconocía que tampoco había pedido un psicólogo. Si, Saga se sintió señalado, como quien sabiendo que hay una herida la estruja deliberadamente para recordársela y efectivamente, no pensaba que el rubio tuviera el descaro de hacerlo, cuando ni a su hermano le permitía tal actuación.

Decidido a hacerle saber a ese joven su opinión al respecto, salió del despacho hasta encontrarlo de nuevo en el vestíbulo de la casa, tomando aún nota de los lugares en la Palm, estudiando todo con meticuloso cuidado. Se detuvo a observarlo, denotando los gráciles movimiento que ejecutaba al moverse, la forma en que movía su montura para enfocar mejor la vista, vestido de forma tan casual, muy distinto a como lo había visto en la noche anterior y a quien, por desesperación, le pidió que le regalara unos minutos de su compañía. Frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que había caído en un grave error y dado a ese hombre razones para querer meterse en su vida.

—Creí que no ejercías la psicología—resaltó, en tono férreo. El hindú volteó un poco, dejando caer su flequillo a un lado. Lo podía ver, con sus brazos cruzados, su mirada más dura posible. Cerró la Palm y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—¿Algún problema, Sr. Leda?—inquirió con sus manos en la cintura, las caderas hacía la derecha y una clara mirada desafiante.

—Te contraté para decorar mi casa, no para que realices un examen psicológico de mi persona y mi estado. Mucho menos que tomes conclusiones de mi persona para juzgarla—el rubio enarcó una ceja—. Ahórrate tus apreciaciones al respecto y abócate a tu trabajo—el rubio frunció su ceño, visiblemente molesto—. Tengo que ir a tribunales, te dejo solo para que realices lo que has venido a hacer: re decorar mi casa—dio media vuelta, determinado a no escuchar más.

—Lo dice el hombre: acompáñame un trago, ¿no?—el abogado se detuvo, sintiendo que le invadía un espacio que no pensaba soltar—. Es fácil tomar las personas como paños de lágrimas y pensar que son desechables.

—Lo que paso anoche fue algo que no debió ocurrir. Ciertamente fue un error de mi parte.

—¿Tanto teme verse en el espejo, Sr. Leda?—la mirada esmeralda se afiló, molesta. Shaka subió su mentón, arrogante, decidido, cruzado de brazos para mostrar que no pensaba dejarse intimidar.

—¡No es tu problema!—espetó levantando la voz, dejando caer sus brazos de lado y lado para cerrar sus puños con furia. Se sentía como si le aplastaran esa yaga que él quería olvidar.

—No lo era hasta que me detuvo por casi una hora a hablarme de su vida, Sr. Leda—siseó con sus ojos zafiros centellantes, desafiantes—. Porque si mal no recuerdo usted era el interesado en "disfrutar"—con sus dedos medio e índice de ambas manos hizo el ademan de las comillas— la velada.

Ambos se miraban… ambos enfurecidos. La atmosfera entre ellos se podía cortar con el filo de cualquier arma, era pesada y abrumadora, desafiante. Esmeralda y zafiros brillaban con furia, no dispuesta a ceder y decididas a imponer por encima del otro su punto de vista. Saga no quería que nadie le juzgara ni le estudiara. Lo menos que buscaba era un psicólogo, mientras que Shaka por impulso no pensaba disculparse por hacer algo para tratar de mostrarle su estado, de forma sincera y desinteresada, cuando sintió que por la velada de la noche anterior el griego se lo imploraba. Además, estudiar a las personas para entender su estilo y gusto era parte de su trabajo.

Conforme ese duelo de mirada ocurría en aquella casa, Kanon iba camino a la oficina de su hermano para llevarle el almuerzo, que había dejado. Se sonrió a sí mismo pensando que quizás por salir tan apurado del departamento para dejarlos a solas lo dejó olvidado. Sí… fue un buen sexo mañanero el que tuvo con su pareja antes de partir. ¿Así como no tener ánimo el resto del día?

Pensó entonces en las palabras de Mu, en la noche anterior, luego de ver a su hermano llegar. Por la expresión, lo había notado decaído pero prefirió no hablar al respecto, sino animándolo mientras le comentaba cualquier tontería que hubiera hecho en el día. Sabía perfectamente que Saga solía ser alguien muy reservado y dado a no permitir que nadie invadiera su espacio personal. Si él decidía hablar, lo escuchaba, sino, simplemente lo dejaba tranquilo.

Aún así, Mu le había comentado que cada vez lo veía más deprimido y que quizás no fuera del todo buena idea que se independizara. Que pese a todo, al menos allí junto a ellos podrían hacerle compañía, divertirlo, desestresarlo y evitar que se sienta tan solo. Que en el estado en el que estaba mucha soledad podría ser contraproducente. Para él, quien siempre había sido el más vivaz de los dos, no entendía el porqué Saga se había dejado arrastrar a ese estado depresivo y se encontraba desarmado al tratar de ayudarlo. Saga era impenetrable.

Resopló fastidiado, cruzando ya la plaza de Athenas para llegar al lugar donde debe estar, ya que se debía encontrar con el decorador según sus palabras, sin imaginar el escenario que se gestaba en el lugar.

—¡Sea como sea, lo ocurrido anoche no te da potestad para estudiarme de esa forma! ¡Abócate a tu trabajo Shaka Espica! Apenas y cruzamos palabras durante dos horas y ¿ya te crees quien para juzgar mi vida y saber quién soy?

—¿Cree que no puedo saberlo con sólo observarlo?—replicó el otro, sin ánimos de verse ofendido—. ¡Déjeme decirle que ahora podría describirlo como si lo hubiera conocido desde hace muchos años!

—¡JA! Supongo que si no ejerce la psicología entonces ¡debe ser un adivino!—espetó con rabia—. Como sea, me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ¡me retiro!

Saga dio la media vuelta y se integró para salir por el despacho. Shaka, rojo de ira, no pensaba quedarse con las palabras en la boca y mucho menos trabajar para alguien así. Dispuesto a encararlo finalmente y irse él con la última palabra, lo siguió, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta mientras ya el mayor cerraba la puerta de su oficina con el maletín en mano.

Sus miradas de nuevo se encontraron, impenetrables. Sin decir palabras, Shaka sacó el libro de su mochila, guardando la Palm y quitándose los lentes. Los zafiros ahora sin espejuelos lo miraban decidido y Saga no pudo evitar sentir el leve estremecimiento al verse por entero reflejado en esos potentes ojos azules que parecían indagarlo hasta el fondo.

—Hombre férreo—comenzó Shaka a hablar—, amante de las buenas costumbres y las cosas bien hechas. Criado en el seno de una familia religiosa—Saga abrió los ojos desorbitados—. Tiene un hermano gemelo según la fotografía que vi, usted es el mayor, siempre ha buscado protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas, hombre posesivo y protector—dio un paso, el mayor se encontraba con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas—. Pero ahora… usted está en un verdadero chiquero mental—sentenció, con los zafiros destellantes—. Algo lo abruma, algo le asquea de sí mismo, por lo que dejar la comida o cualquier cosa que se pudra dentro de la oficina le hace sentir que hay más suciedad afuera que dentro.

El golpe… certero… hasta la medula. Saga abrió sus esmeraldas asfixiado, con un latir en su pecho, moribundo, pesado…

—Tantas cosas que ha dejado incompletas… la frustración, Saga Leda. La frustración por no haber cumplido quizás lo que aspiraban de usted, por no ser quien ellos esperaban… ellos, los que tiene en ese altar personal, encima de todo el desorden: la religión, su familia…

El libro que reposó en la madera del escritorio. La mano derecha del rubio que se alojó en el centro del pecho del abogado.

—Y esas cajas a medio desocupar, abiertas… esperando por ser arregladas, representa aquellos asuntos de sí mismo que debe enfrentar, lo sabe, está consciente de ellos pero no encuentra las fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Son asuntos en cola de espera… ¿por cuánto tiempo piensa dejarlo allí? Porque está consciente, que al igual que las cajas en su oficina, esos asuntos entorpecen su caminar diario.

Certero… abrumadoramente certero… Saga estaba sin habla ante tanta verdad dicha sin ningún tipo de problema, por un hombre a quien apenas venía a conocer realmente en la noche anterior. Un hombre que parecía verlo y leerlo como un libro abierto.

Detalló entonces el movimiento de los labios el hindú, la fuerza de su mirada… y recordó… recordó entonces porque dejó a su ex esposa a cargo… porque no pudo reunirse más con el rubio…

_Porque empezó a sentir que algo estaba mal con él…_

—El hogar es un reflejo de la persona que conviven. Creo en ello y es mi filosofía—siguió hablando—. Y ciertamente, su oficina es un reflejo lastimero de su estado actual, el cual, debo acotar, no es usted.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?—preguntó entonces, con el latir agitado, respirar azorado… acorralado.

—Sólo lo sé—le siseó, de medio lado, con su mirada fija. El flequillo cayó a un lado, la expresión le pareció provocativa—. Digamos que es el sexto sentido. ¿Le sirve?

Alejó su mano del pecho, acomodó su bolso y sacó los lentes de sol.

—Si quiere que yo realice el trabajo, deberá someterse a una remodelación exhaustiva—acotó, inclinando un poco sus lentes para verlo desde abajo, un ángulo sensual—. No pienso decorar una casa de terror. Si está dispuesto a ello, vuelva a llamarme.

Sin más, se retiró con la misma parsimonia con la que entró, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose en la salida a una copia idéntica, vestido con un jean y una camisa negra desabotonada en el pecho. Una gruesa cadena de oro adornaba su pecho. El rubio lo miró de arriba y abajo, con desdén, antes de seguir su camino. Kanon había quedado sin habla al ver semejante muchacho.

—¡WAO SAGA! ¿Y ese quién es? ¿El decorador?—preguntó Kanon aún viéndolo desde la puerta, mientras el rubio caminaba para la parada—. ¡Vaya que está como quiere!—Volteó con una sonrisa, viendo a su hermano de pie frente la puerta de su oficina, con la vista en un punto ciego, aún alterado—. Oye Saga, ¿qué paso?

Permaneció callado… Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

—He escuchado que es el mejor en el ramo aquí en Athenas y además, ya viste su trabajo. ¿Qué sucedió? —indagó el menor de ellos con voz conciliadora.

—Simplemente quiso hacerse el psicólogo. Si abandoné un terapeuta no es para que dejar que cualquiera me estudie—Kanon miró a su pareja con cierta curiosidad—. ¡Quiero un decorador no un psicólogo!


	4. Primero limpieza

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Con un enfrentamiento de palabras Saga y shaka parecen dejare el negocio hasta allí. ¿Saga buscara a otra persona para que decore su casa? ¿Alguno de los dos se disculpara?

**Capitulo 04: Primero limpieza**

Cuando veían a Saga con ese humor, la pareja ya sabía que lo mejor era no meterse. Kanon, como contraataque a su humor explosivo, le invitó a jugar una partida de billar y fue, más bien, una batalla campal entre Saga y las bolas de billar. Como si de un duelo se tratase, Saga golpeaba la bola blanca en busca de hundir las otras, con eficacia, casi como si de esa manera quisiera tumbar algo en especial. Mu observaba todo analíticamente, mientras comía una barra nutritiva y veía a Kanon desesperado porque apenas Saga ganaba el turno se comía todas las bolas.

—¡Vaya Kanon!, te están ganando en tu propio juego—comentó jocoso Mu, acercándose a él para pasarle una cerveza fría.

—¡NO SÉ QUE MIERDA TE PASA! ¡DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!—espetó el menor afilando su taco.

Una oportunidad… después de ver lo que pasó por dar una oportunidad al rubio de meterse en su vida la idea no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Por mucho que se hubiera visto leído con tanta facilidad, le incomodaba en demasía ser un libro abierto y sobretodo que alguien pudiera vislumbrar con tanta facilidad sus debilidades. Saga no era un hombre que quisiera dar lastima y sinceramente se preguntaba qué fue lo que le llevo a abrirse de esa manera en aquella cena.

Luego de que el rubio saliera del lugar, Saga prácticamente tomó su maletín con molestia, no tomó el almuerzo que Kanon le había llevado y se fue a los tribunales. Allí no tuvo recato alguno para explotar a la mínima provocación, sintiendo una y otra vez las palabras de ese decorador en la cabeza. Era humillante, fue humillante y seguía siéndolo para él, un abogado que durante su vida era conocido por la rectitud y su forma correcta de proceder el haber sido desdeñado, desnudado prácticamente en el alma, por ese simple decorador, un jovenzuelo incluso mucho menor que él. Además, ¿ser un decorador ni titulo necesitaba? ¡Solo buen gusto! Él se había esforzado durante años sacando primero su licenciatura en leyes, luego su postgrado y doctorado, todos los títulos con honores, reconocido en toda Grecia.

Y más vergonzoso era que tenía que reconocer que cada una de sus palabras fueron certeras. Que había logrado dar en el clavo, que lo leyó, como si de un libro se tratase, con una facilidad impresionante y sólo viendo su oficina. Y mientras golpeaba la bola blanca, la cual rebotó y golpeó en su recorrido la negra y amarilla, llevándolas al agujero donde caerían, Saga se vio frustrado, admitiendo que al final, no solo tuvo razón en decirle su estado, sino en juzgarlo.

_Lastimero…_

Sí, Saga estaba consciente de ello…

_Pero ese no eres tú…_

También estaba consciente de ello…

Finalmente se cansó de jugar y se fue hasta el sofá de la sala, donde ambos lo siguieron intentando ver como alegrarle la existencia.

—Tendré que buscar otro decorador—concluyó, buscando su celular luego de sentarse en el mueble, reclinado, con una mano en sus bolsillos—. Kanon, dame él número de quien te decoró este apartamento.

—¿Camus? Ya te dije que anda en vacaciones indefinidas con Milo en quién sabe dónde.

—¡Bueno dame otro entonces!

—¿Pero qué pasó con este?—preguntó el menor, tomando un trago de su cerveza—. Se veía muy bueno—la mirada inquisitoria del tibetano le hizo buscar arreglar su apreciación—… en lo que hace. Bueno en lo hace—desvió su mirada a un lado.

—He escuchado que es el mejor en el ramo aquí en Athenas y además, ya viste su trabajo. ¿Qué sucedió? —indagó el menor de ellos con voz conciliadora.

—Simplemente quiso hacerse el psicólogo. Si abandoné un terapeuta no es para que dejar que cualquiera me estudie—Kanon miró a su pareja con cierta curiosidad—. ¡Quiero un decorador no un psicólogo!

—Pero según me había comentado Marin, él estudia las personas para poder conseguir la empatía con el estilo—el mayor lo miró de reojo, con un claro gesto de no querer escuchar razones—. Es su forma de trabajar, como todo artista tenemos diferentes métodos, él usa la psicología para hallar el estilo acorde a cada uno de sus clientes y es precisamente eso lo que le ha dado la fama.

—¡No me interesa eso!—buscó el directorio telefónico—. Buscaré un decorador que sólo se dedique a decorar y punto.

Mu y Kanon intercambiaron miradas y prefirieron dejar el asunto así. Total, no era el único decorador en Athenas.

Mientras tanto, Shaka estaba tirado en la alfombra de su habitación, escuchando el agua correr, con sus brazos extendidos, inhalando y exhalando tranquilamente. Perdió el control… tuvo que admitirlo cuando iba camino a casa en el autobús. En algún momento su siempre calmado temple e indudable ética cruzó un límite que no previó. Saga tenía razón, por mucho que lo haya usado como consolador de penas y soledades no le había dado el mínimo indicio de querer recibir ayuda. El leyó de seguro una mala señal, o se dejó llevar quizás por esa parte de él que ama la psicología y le gusta ayudar a las personas. Sea como sea, el hecho es que cometió un grave error y lo terrible es que podría perder tan jugoso trabajo.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, viendo el trabajo de mármol que tenía en su recamara, tenue iluminación que la hacía tan acogedora. Totalmente desnudo estaba allí, meditando en lo que había ocurrido y con el móvil a su lado, esperando una llamada que al final no se concretó. Esperó durante todo el día. Suspiró resignado. Debía admitir que también fue algo severo al decir su opinión al respecto pero le enfermaba las personas que se quedaban atascadas en la cueva del fracaso sin darse cuenta que es solo una piedra más que pasar. Él le toco pasar algunas… una incluso muy amarga que lo había marcado de forma tan drástica que por ello no ligaba su vida personal con el trabajo…

_La gente suele ser muy injusta…_

Y en un mundo donde te juzgan por tu belleza física tratar de relucir por otros medios se vuelve una tarea difícil. Pero no imposible…

Justamente ese libro que dejó le había ayudado a superar un momento donde creyó que todo le había caído encima, en la universidad de Londres, hace siete años. Literalmente Shaka cayó un abismo en ese tiempo donde las miradas lo condenaban. Su padre le echó, su madre lo dejó de reconocer, para poder terminar sus estudios entró a una carpintería y herrería donde afinó sus habilidades. Abandonó psicología porque no podía pagarla… en aquel lugar le halló gusto a la decoración y decidió ejercerla. Estudió entonces y terminó su carrera. El dueño de local, prácticamente como el nuevo padre, accedió darle su apellido y así partió de Inglaterra.

_Todo puede ser superado…_

Decidió un nuevo comienzo en Grecia, la cuna de los dioses. Amaba su arte, su arquitectura, ese aire mitológico que embargaba cada coliseo, dada una de las ruinas de tiempo griego. Y allí se hizo nombre, allí se levantó como estrella. Shaka Espica, nadie pronunciaba ese nombre en vano, lo que aprendió cuando estudiaba Psicología junto con todo lo que el leía le dieron las habilidades necesarias para resplandecer por sí solo y para él, trabajo era trabajo.

Hasta el día anterior, que creyendo que el griego necesitaba ayuda metió otros factores en lo que era una mera reunión de negocios. No sabía que fue lo que pasó con él como para aceptar quedarse por un coctel más y luego el postre, pero ciertamente eso no debería volver a ocurrir. Hay relaciones donde los niveles de la ética no se pueden traspasar. Lo aprendió de una dura manera.

—Ni modo… perdí un libro—susurró para sí, ya dando por terminado el asunto.

Se levantó dejando caer las fibras de oro sobre su piel inmaculada, refrescada luego de haberla cubierto con una crema de leche y miel antes de recostarse. Con gráciles movimiento se puso de pie, estirándose un poco. La luz azuleja de la habitación dibujaba hermosos senderos brillantinos en su cuerpo perfecto. Un adonis… una escultura perfecta plagada con los placeres más sensuales de la India. Su cuerpo labrado y delgado era una muestra de la perfección natural, piernas blancas que se levantan, fuerte, gruesas, marcados sus músculos con delicadeza. Sus glúteos como piedra lisa, redondos. La señal de su sexo hermosa, digna para la hermosura de su cuerpo, rodeado por un discreto vello del mismo color de su cabello. Un vientre formado, suave, un pecho fornido, marcado, brazos fuertes, cincelados… cada músculo de su espalda estaba delineado.

Era una belleza que en Grecia muchos han querido tener…

Una belleza que desviaba invitaciones a su paso.

Desde arquitectos hasta jueces. Cirujanos y artista de renombres. Músicos y deportista. Eran muchos los que buscaban sus servicios de decoración para tener la oportunidad de acercarse a él, de derrochar la belleza que venía plagada por el erotismo hindú y su acento inglés, aristócrata su comportamiento. Terminaba sus trabajos… no permitía que nadie se aprovechara de su ingenio para llevarlo a la cama… Shaka no se vendía…

Y viendo que nadie podía ver más que su belleza, prefería estar solo, y en la soledad, en encuentro consigo mismo, hallaba la paz.

Pero el reconocía que es muy distinto estar en una soledad compañera y auto impuesta, que en una asfixiante y recelosa. Aquel abogado estaba con esa segunda, por ello había decidido darle una mano… craso error…

_No debes inmiscuirte…_

Se dijo por una milésima vez, mientras ataba su cabello a una larga cola, sentado sobre las sabanas de seda y satén. Ató su trenza, tomó un pequeño pantalón de algodón blanco, suave y cubriéndose con el edredón dio una palmada al aire. Las luces se apagaron.

—Buenas noches, Shaka…

Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morpheos.

Una semana… pasó una semana desde aquel incidente. Shaka siguió su estilo de vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como ya estaba acostumbrado, del agua que corría tomaba las cosas buenas y dejaba ir las malas. No valía la pena atormentarse ni frustrarse, había aprendido a siempre ir hacia delante. Dos días después de aquel conflicto recibió un llamado para decorar dos habitaciones de una acaudalada familia que esperaban la llegada de sus hijos de Rusia. Abocado a ello olvidó todo lo ocurrido con el abogado.

Por su parte, Saga estuvo llamando a varios decoradores y ninguno parecía bastarle. Los pocos que estaban disponibles no lograban mostrarle una propuesta acorde a su gusto. O era demasiado sobrio, o demasiado extravagante, demasiado deportivo o demasiado monótono. Con un dolor de cabeza despedía los decoradores en la cafetería cerca de su casa, recibiendo siempre la misma acotación: el mejor para encontrar el estilo personal que usted busca es Shaka Espica.

Poco pasaba ya dentro de su improvisado despacho. Incluso, sólo había entrado para dar paso a los decoradores, mostrarle la casa y esperar que le trajeran el trabajo. No había entrado más a su oficina… cuando lo intentó al día siguiente de aquella colisión, recordó las palabras del rubio y se sintió patético. A duras penas prestaba atención a lo que estaba en su camino cuando estaba en esa casa y ya quería empezar a hacer los arreglos, conseguir un lugar cómodo donde sentirse bien y dejar de molestar a su hermano y su pareja. Además, estar con ellos le creaba un cierto aire de incomodidad.

Ya viernes, Saga dejaba ir a la última joven decoradora que con frustración dijo: "no sé qué es lo que busca", antes de partir. Ya la migraña se hacía latente, estaba cansado de oír una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Quizás ni él mismo se entendía y le extrañaba ver como estos le preguntaron directamente que es lo que quería, mientras el rubio sólo se limitó a preguntar que le gustaba. Suspiró ya resignado, cerrando la puerta que llevaba al recibidor y recostándose en el escritorio, fuera de la oficina, viendo un punto muerto. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una tensión muscular sin igual en su cuello y la parte alta de la espalda. Últimamente era así, parecía que no descansaba del todo.

Cerró sus ojos y se imaginó en un lugar lejano. Quizás el mar Egeo fuera un buen sitio, sentir con sus pies descalzos en la arena, el vaivén de las aguas frías, aquella burbujeante sensación refrescante rodeando sus pies. Él y sólo él, sin miradas que lo señalasen… ¿Era mucho pedir? Se dejó ir por esa imagen placentera en su mente, creándose prácticamente una ilusión, abandonando el olor a moho y humedad para sentir la sal sobre su piel, la brisa nocturna en aquella playa, idílica. Tanto fue su ensimismamiento, que en un momento dado cabeceó, perdió el equilibrio y dejó caer un montón de papeles y carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio, sosteniéndose con dificultad con una mano para evitar darse un mal golpe. Estaba tan cansado que casi se quedaba dormido.

Tomando su cabeza con una mano, resintiendo la pesadez, fue que al enfocar su vista vio el extraño libro que no recordaba que le perteneciera. En ese momento se acordó que en medio de la discusión, Shaka había sacado un libro de su mochila, sólo que después de todas esas palabras lo había perdido de vista.

La portada era una ventana de una habitación, con vista al mar, unas cortinas suaves que parecían bailar al ritmo de la brisa nocturna de la costa. Las letras escritas en tono dorado versaban "Remodela tu vida", había sido escrito en Francia pero era una edición en griego. No recordaba haber guardado un libro así. Extrañado con el descubrimiento, lo tomó entre sus manos, hojeándolo por encima y viendo que había frases marcadas en resaltador amarillo y algunas anotaciones en una letra hermosa, redonda, fina. Revisó entonces el índice, veinte capítulos sin contar prologo y epilogo, notas del autor y demás. Resbaló la página y encontró en la primera, la que se guarda en blanco, el mensaje en bolígrafo dorado.

_"Léelo, puede que te sirva_

_Shaka Espica"_

El corazón le latió con cierta pesadez. ¿Se lo dejó?

_"Si quiere que yo realice el trabajo, deberá someterse a una remodelación exhaustiva. No pienso decorar una casa de terror. Si está dispuesto a ello, vuelva a llamarme."_

Esas fueron sus palabras. Tragando algo grueso, y sin prestar atención a la hora, se dedicó a leer el prologo.

_"Muchas veces, después de determinados momentos en nuestra vida sentimos que todo ha caído y que estamos, como aquellas casas abandonadas durante años, sin calor, sin cuidado, a merced del tiempo, de la humedad, del sol y cualquier animal que decida cobijarse. ¿Pero que si necesitamos de nuevo tener algo dentro? ¿Que si la casa desea de nuevo albergar familia, luz, color, amor, sentimientos? Para que una familia decida habitar aquella casa abandonada, la casa debe estar preparada para convertirse en un hogar"_

Vio la puerta…

_"Remodela tu vida es un libro pensado para todas aquellas personas que desean retomar el curso de su vida, dejar de ser una casa abandonada a la merced del tiempo y convertirse en el hogar de nuevos sueños, de nuevos sentimientos y emociones que la revitalicen y mantenga. Basado con los pasos comunes que se utilizan para re habitar una casa abandonada, el autor utiliza la metáfora para llevarla a la aplicabilidad de la vida, donde la persona debe decidir pasar por un proceso de remodelación exhaustivo, que podría incluir cambios doloroso de hábitos y estilo de vida, la aceptación de lo irremediable y el desecho de aquello que no sirve o es peso para continuar"_

Abrió la oficina… vio el desorden. El olor a comida descompuesta, a humedad, a polvo encerrado.

_"Particularmente creo que la obra será de beneficio para todas aquellas personas que decidan hacer un cambio violento en sus vida, para dejar la monotonía, la soledad y la frustración del fracaso; con la determinación de volver a habitar dentro de las paredes de su alma y corazón los nobles sentimientos y emprender así una nueva etapa donde pueda ser considerado un hogar. Tomé la decisión, levántese y decida hacer una remodelación en su vida."_

Decidió…

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Shaka estaba muy ensimismado en su rutina matutina de Yoga como para atender el endiablado teléfono. No solía trabajar los sábados y todos sus clientes conocían que los sábados no eran días de atender ningún tipo de pedido. Se lo dedicaba enteramente a él, a su cuerpo y concentración. Viendo que ya era la decima llamada perdida en tan sólo diez minutos. Se levantó de la posición de tortuga, para alcanzar su móvil que estaba en la sala, decorada de forma campestre, dos muebles de madera rustica cubierto con almohadones de color ocre. Los muebles se columpiaban en sí mismo, con ese movimiento curioso. Dos grandes jarrones de barro, artesanales, con palmeras verdes, una mesa de vidrio tejida con fibra, la repisa del mismo material alta donde estaba el televisor pantalla plana y el reproductor. En su habitación lo único tecnológico era el computador.

Vio el número de teléfono y no lo reconoció. Contestó.

—Buenos días, soy Shaka Espica, decorador de Interiores. ¿En que puedo servirle?—hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras los zafiros se abrieron asombrados—. ¿Sr. Leda?—otra vez silencio. Sus brazos que se cruzaban mientras sostenían el móvil con el hombro cayeron de lado. Con la izquierda tomó el móvil—. No esperé que me llamara pero no atiendo consultas los sábados—. Otra vez el silencio. Se recostó en el mueble, balanceándose con la punta de su pie derecho—. Le dije que no atiend…—calló de nuevo, soltándose la cola alta con la que ataba su cabello dorado—. Mmm… ¿es capaz de averiguar mi dirección con la policía?—preguntó jocoso, con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Tan importante es que vaya inmediatamente hacía allá?—lo dejó hablar mientras se sonreía, con un brillo en sus zafiros, cautivadores. No sabía porque le alegraba haber recibido la llamada si ya estaba convencido que había perdido el negocio—. Está bien… deme—revisó el reloj de madera a su derecha—, hora y media y estaré allí.

Cortó la llamada, con cierto entusiasmo manándole por las venas. Con rapidez se levantó y buscó con que vestirse.

Tal como le había dicho el rubio, Saga sintió el toque de la puerta exactamente las nueve y media de la mañana. Esbozando una sonrisa, se levantó de su lugar. A pesar de tener las pesadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, mostrando el cansancio y la falta de sueño, además de estar completamente sucio, su camisa a medio abotonar llena de polvo y por fuera, descalzo, sin la correa; se sentía como renovado. Abrió la puerta y lo vio.

_El impacto de nuevo en el pecho._

El rubio iba con una franela manga larga, negra y de cuello redondo, ceñida, con un collar de cuero y una "S" de metal anudada. El pantalón era un deportivo sintético color gris, holgado, igual a las caderas, botines bajos y deportivos, su cabello con una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y los lentes oscuros. De nuevo llevaba un maletín de medio lado esta vez gris. No podía evitarlo, se veía tan muchacho que simplemente despertaba una parte de él que prefería ignorar.

Quitó sus lentes para mirarlo con asombro. No espero ver al forrado abogado en esas fachas, así que no tuvo el mínimo reparo para mirarlo de hito a hito. Subió su mirada, enarcando una ceja, interrogante. Saga sólo esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Buenos Días, Sr. Espica—dijo, soltando la puerta y dejándola abierta para que pasara.

—Buenos días...—murmuró, viéndolo caminar con sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. No pudo evitar sentirse algo asustado, parecía a aquellas películas de terror donde citan a la víctima y el asesino aparece de esa forma—. Sr. Leda, ¿está bien?—inquirió manteniendo la distancia.

—Ven, ningún decorador de Athenas logra presentarme algo que me gusté y todos me señalaron a ti—empezó a hablar, entrando a la puerta izquierda. Shaka se acercó pendiente de todo—. Así que dime cuando puedes empezar a trabajar para mi casa—el rubio entró por el umbral y quedó petrificado.

Toda la habitación estaba en orden. Aún habían unas cajas amontonadas a la izquierda en el rincón, pero la mayoría de los libros estaban ya puesto sobre el librero, el escritorio despejado con sólo pocas carpetas.

Vio entonces el libro en el escritorio y se sonrió, de medio lado, cruzando los brazos luego de haberse quitado los lentes. Saga lo observó sentado desde su escritorio, con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Empiezo desde el lunes.

* * *

**Para el siguiente capitulo:**

—Justo ahora tengo un terrible dolor en la parte alta de la espalda y cuello—su corazón palpitaba rápidamente… pensaba hacer un movimiento arriesgado—. ¿Sabes hacer masaje?—el rubio subió su mirada analítica—. Me haría bien…—ladeó su rostro a un lado.  
—Veamos…—se levantó dejando todo de lado, acercándose. Saga sentía su cuerpo tensarse al sentir la cercanía. Dos delgadas y largas manos se posaron en la parte trasera de su cuello. El escalofrío.


	5. Conociendo…

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Luego de decidir continuar trabajando es hora de hacer las propuestas, ¿Qué es lo que está buscando Saga para su casa? ¿Que tanto se acercará a Shaka?

**Capitulo 05: Conociendo…**

Tal como lo habían cuadrado así fue. Shaka estuvo puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana del lunes, vestido con ese estilo particular, ahora beige y lila eran los colores que lo ataviaban. Luego de un recorrido rápido por la casa, Saga lo dejó solo en la casa, notando que había sacado un metro y empezaba a medir las dimensiones de cada habitación, se quedaba en medio del recinto viendo todo, y luego con una cámara tomaba fotografías de cada estancia. Parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo como para notar la mirada fija del abogado a él. Ingresando de nuevo sus manos a los bolsillos, el hombre de ley vestido con un forrado traje azul marino y una camisa celeste abandonó el lugar, dispuesto a ir a los tribunales y cumplir sus deberes.

Ese día todo le notaron un ambiente diferente al abogado penal. Saga al contrario de las últimas semanas se notaba más tranquila, sonriente. Leía el libro en las horas libres en los tribunales, repasando lo marcado por Shaka en resaltador amarillo, y lo que él remarcaba en color azul. Cuando le impactaba una misma frase de Shaka la marcaba por encima y se tornaba el color en verde. Se sonreía, no sabía porque, ni estaba claro que era lo que tenía, pero el libro le estaba mostrando una forma diferente de ver las cosas y Shaka… Shaka era un joven que parecía imprimirle color a su rutina.

Durante los primeros días se encontró absorto de si mismo imaginando que nuevos colores o combinaciones traería el día siguiente. Todavía tomaba medidas, dibujaba algunos trazos, inspeccionaba las paredes y todo era con extremo cuidado. Saga de repente se esforzaba por terminar rápidamente sus deberes en tribunales y atajarlo antes de las cinco de la tarde, su hora de salida. Así una de las tardes, mientras él estaba en la oficina, sonriéndose luego de haberlo encontrado sentado en medio de la sala viendo varias hojas de papel y combinación de colores; sintió cuando tocaron la puerta y Shaka abrió. La cascada naranja que caía adornada por esa boina roja en su cabeza fue como si hubiera visto alguna aparición celestial que sólo le provocara sonreír.

—Anda de buen ánimo últimamente, Sr. Leda—acotó el joven, sacando una grabadora de voz y la Palm. Saga vio los equipos algo contrariado.

—Digamos que se siente bien limpiar la casa… ¿Qué harás con eso?—preguntó, curioso.

—Hablar—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Cruzó sus piernas y recayó su cabeza en la mano derecha. Los lentes de montura negra le daban ese aire intelectual y sensual al mismo tiempo, detalle que no perdía de vista el serio abogado—. Para conseguir el estilo adecuado necesito conocer mejor al cliente. Ahora, ¿cuénteme que es lo que más le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

Empezaron a hablar. Saga le comentaba que de joven disfrutaba de Futbol americano, jugó en varias temporadas hasta que su hermano se fue de casa, reservaba aún algunos trofeos. También amaba los deportivos, aunque no pensaba gastar una fortuna en uno, prefería verlos de lejos y siempre había tenido la fascinación de coleccionar las miniaturas de ellos aunque por años se lo contuvo, por pensar que no era algo que un abogado haría. Para relajarse le gustaba pensar en el mar, incluso admite que durante su juventud llegó a pensar en querer ser simplemente un pescador o marinero, aunque la familia ya le estuvieran diciendo que ser un abogado era lo mejor. Amaba las leyes, era cierto, pero siempre había tenido ese toquecito libertino que le gritaba salir un rato al mar, bañase en la playa, reposar con el oleaje.

Shaka escuchaba todo y hacía leve anotaciones en la Palm. Con su mirada fija a veces acomodaba la montura de sus lentes con los dedos, dejando el señalador de la Palm táctil en su oreja derecha, enredada con sus hebras de oro. Saga no podía dejar de detallar cada mínimo movimiento, notar el leve acento inglés, sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes, esa forma de sentarse tan aristócrata, en contraste con su forma jovial de vestir. Eso era… Shaka era un contraste, un vaivén de colores vivos con sobriedad, era buen gusto y libertad, reglas con arte, la mirada de un psicólogo junto a la de un artista. Siendo él siempre tan correcto, muchas veces se reprimió de cosas que le hubiera gustado comprar o tener, ahora veía que ese joven vivía la vida en un interesante equilibrio y eso le fascinaba.

—¿Entonces para quedarse dormido estando estresado recurre a imaginarse el mar?—indagó el menor limpiando un poco los espejos de sus lentes.

—Así es… aunque tengo mucho tiempo sin ir al mar, pero es algo sumamente relajante simplemente pararse en la costa y sentir el agua fría entre los dedos descalzos.

—Ya veo…—anotaba otras cosas más—. ¿Ha comprado algún Cd de sonidos naturales? Ayudaría a relajarse y notó que cambia varias veces de posición al sentarse, supongo que debe tener tensos los músculos de la espalda y eso da indicio de presiones. Podría recomendarle también un masajista si lo necesita.

—Justo ahora tengo un terrible dolor en la parte alta de la espalda y cuello—su corazón palpitaba rápidamente… pensaba hacer un movimiento arriesgado—. ¿Sabes hacer masaje?—el rubio subió su mirada analítica—. Me haría bien…—ladeó su rostro a un lado.

—Veamos…—se levantó dejando todo de lado, acercándose. Saga sentía su cuerpo tensarse al sentir la cercanía. Dos delgadas y largas manos se posaron en la parte trasera de su cuello. El escalofrío—. Ciertamente está muy tenso—palpó un poco más abajo con la yema de los dedos, sobre la camisa—. Tiene varias bolas en la espalda—apretó otro tanto. Saga no sabía si lo que sentía era el dolor de su músculo tenso o el placer de sentir esas falanges sobre él. Mordió sus labios, ahogó el sonido—. ¿Muchas preocupaciones acumuladas no?

—S-si… No es fácil estar en los tribunales…—mordió de nuevo v sus labios, bajando la cabeza para que su cabello ocultara sus facciones. No lo entendía, pero ese toque sobre su camisa lo estaba sofocando.

—Hagamos una terapia rápida de relajación—le dijo, colocando sus dedos sobe el cuello y levantándole el rostro desde atrás—. Inhale y Exhale profundamente. Contare hasta 5 para que tome aire, y luego contare en reversa para que exhale—empezó a contar lentamente—. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5—el griego contuvo el aire—. Ahora exhale… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1—asi hizo, resoplando el aire con cierta turbación—. Muchas personas se olvidan de cómo respirar. No contenga el aire aquí—y su mano derecha bajo sinuosamente hasta el pecho. Saga sintió que la piel le bullía—, debe contenerlo aquí—la mano descendió hasta su abdomen.

¿Lo estaba acariciando? Saga empezó a ver luces mientras veía los dedos blancos sobre su abdomen. Volvió a escuchar la orden de respirar, a duras penas respondía mecánicamente, la voz contando los números le sonaba deliciosa.

—Saga…—la voz en su oído… un susurro, el halito caliente golpeando con el pabellón… la conmoción… los latidos de Saga se desbocaron—. Debe tomar el aire con el diafragma—nervioso sacó el aire, para volver a intentarlo. Al movimiento su diafragma se levantaba, levantando con ello la mano de Shaka—. Excelente, sigue así—le susurró antes de subir la mano de nuevo—. Inhala… Exhala…—el mayor respondía, nervioso aún. Las manos ahora estaban sobre su cabeza y los dos dedos índices surcaban circularmente sobre las sienes—. El Yoga podría ayudarlo a prepararse para la rutina. Sólo necesita unos treinta minutos en la mañana.

—Todas las mañanas voy una hora al gimnasio—respondió cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese masaje.

—¿En serio? Ya decía que ese cuerpo se tenía que mantener de alguna manera—Saga abrió los ojos, algo contrariado. ¿Cómo tomar esas palabras? Sintió entonces que las yemas abandonaban sus sienes para masajear el cuero cabelludo—. El ejercicio revitaliza el cuerpo, expande la mente, permite estar activo para poder asumir la rutina diaria. Diariamente hago Yoga al levantarme y antes de acostarme.

—Interesante…—los falanges bajaban… sentía que sus músculos vibraban al mínimo contacto—. ¿Significa que tu trabajo también es estresante?—indagó percibiéndola corriente que provocaba un leve erizar en su piel.

—Así es… todavía porque no empiezo. Pero apenas tenga el estilo cuadrado, conocerá la parte menos divertida de mí—comentó con un leve tono de jocosidad. Sus dedos seguían descendiendo—. Soy alguien muy crítico y a veces severo para mostrar mi punto de vista. Suelo molestarme con facilidad cuando las cosas no se llevan a mi ritmo, me hastía la impuntualidad y la falta de compromiso. También un tanto manipulador. Todo eso se multiplica cuando estoy decorando.

—Interesante rostro… Pensé que yo era el del mal humor en la oficina.

—Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, Sr. Leda.

—No tienes caras de tener ni uno… pero eso te hace más interesante.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido… aunque no suelo responder a ese tipo de halagos por parte de los clientes—los dedos bajaron… encontraron la nuca… presionaron…

El gemido sonoro, ahogado, el temblar en la piel. Shaka abrió los ojos aturdido al escucharlo… Saga se mantuvo quieto… avergonzado.

Las manos se separaron. El cuerpo del mayor no hizo movimiento alguno. El corazón de ambos, acelerados. El respirar, asfixiante.

—Bueno… le recomendaré una masajista—eludió de inmediato el rubio, buscando en el maletín su carpeta de notas, con un ligero temblar en sus manos. Consiguió la tarjeta y la dejó en el escritorio, tomando su Palm y grabador—. Ya tengo los suficientes datos para tener una propuesta preliminar. Deme un espacio de tres días para traérsela—no le devolvió la mirada, por mucho que sentía la mirada del abogado, no la correspondió.

—Ya falta poco para las siete, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? Aún debo quedarme a hacer unas cosas aquí…—intentó detenerlo con una invitación.

—No ceno con mis clientes—"tampoco le hago masaje a mis clientes" se decía Shaka, reclamándose internamente—. Que tenga muy buenas noches.

—Shaka…

No bien había terminado de llamarlo cuando Shaka cerraba la puerta de la oficina. Pensó en levantarse y buscarlo antes de que se fuera, pero primero debía entender que había pasado en ese momento. Estaba consciente, Shaka simplemente le estaba haciendo el masaje peor en algún momento, no supo cuando, le estaba creando reacciones adversas en su cuerpo. Prefirió no hacer más movimiento por ese día.

Entretanto, Shaka salió como alma que lleva al diablo del lugar, agitado, visiblemente agitado. Pasos sus manos por su cabello, quitándose la boina y pensando que rayos había ocurrido. No entendía muy bien, se estaba confiando demasiado, haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría con otro cliente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre le hacía bajar la guardia? Tomó el primer autobús y durante todo el viaje estuvo pensando. Acepto primero esa salida al restaurant, se quedó con él a "charla", va a buscarle un sábado cuando los sábados no atiende a nadie y ¿ahora le da un masaje? Shaka estaba sorprendido consigo mismo.

Meditando y meditando llegó a casa, dejó el bolso en el mueble y se fue a darse una buena ducha fría. Luego de secarse se unto su crema de leche y miel para tirarse a la alfombra de su habitación, de nuevo desnudo, colocando su antebrazo derecho sobre los ojos, respirando profundamente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La respuesta era simple, se confió al pensar que es Heterosexual. Por eso aceptó la cita confiando que iría con su mujer, no le importó lo demás porque venía de un divorcio, estaba deprimido y… el masaje lo vio de lo más normal si al parecer no comparten sus gustos. Pero ese gemido… ese gemido fue un mal indicio… No sólo por lo que podría significar en el abogado sino por lo que le provocó a él al oírlo.

—Shaka… te estás inmiscuyendo demasiado—se reclamó a sí mismo—. O quizás estoy viendo fantasmas donde no los hay…—replicó, reflexionando—. Realmente si necesitaba un masaje… quizás ese… gemido… no fue por lo que creo que fue… ¡Estaba casado con una mujer!

Y recordó entonces la vez que hace dos años se conocieron, cuando fue a hacerle su primer trabajo. Estaban en una cafetería de los rededores de la plaza principal, decorada con sombrillas, al aire libre. Los dos se tomaban de manos, lucían muy contento con la unión. De alguna manera notó que el mayor se mostraba algo celoso si alguno de los meseros buscaba ver de más a su esposa. Era imposible… él era heterosexual. Recordar eso iba tranquilizando y al mismo tiempo, desilusionando al hindú. Repitiéndose esas palabras pudo calmarse aunque, colocó la nota mental de no volver a hacer cosas que no hace con los clientes con ese abogado, por mucha ayuda que necesite en esos momentos y demás, el profesionalismo debía estar por delante. Consintió aún así mantener la distancia.

Saga mientras tanto, terminó primero sus deberes antes de regresar a casa, con una sonrisa en labios, aún nervioso por lo que había ocurrido. Por muy corto que hubiera sido ese masaje era como si le hubieran conectado a un 220 Vt. Simplemente lo revolucionó por completo.

Pasaron varios días. Saga estaba inquieto. Por veces se encontraba esperando la llamada que le dijera que ya estaba listo el trabajo, que ya se verían. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Asombrándose de sí mismo logró ubicar el edificio por departamentos donde él convivía, usando sus influencias con la policía. Y varias oportunidades escribió un mensaje que no terminó por enviar. ¿Estaría bien? Tal vez ser demasiado evidente con Shaka podría ser contraproducente, ya le rechazo la cena, la excusa era la misma: No ceno con mis clientes. Y él hasta ahora sólo era un cliente.

—Deja de ver el teléfono, ¡apenas está pasando el segundo día!—espetaba el gemelo menor con una sonrisita en labios. Saga dejaba el teléfono de lado mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja—. Estas demasiado impaciente por ver el trabajo ¿no?—inquirió lamiéndose la salsa de los dedos.

—¿Trabajo? Yo diría al trabajador…—remató el tibetano con una mirada picara. Saga no comentó nada, algo sonrojado—. Vamos, cuéntanos que pasó ese viernes que no viniste a dormir.

—Claro, ¡debió pasar algo muy bueno porque llegaste echo mierda y con una sonrisa que todavía nadie te la quita!

—Ya les dije que me quedé arreglando mi oficina.

—¡A OTRO CON ESE CUENTO, PICARON!—exclamó Kanon ansioso de saber más.

—Tal vez y si estuvieron en la oficina "arreglando"—concedió Mu con un gesto provocativo.

—¡Oh si!, polvo, cajas sucias, ¡SEXO SALVAJE!—Saga se atragantó con el jugo—. ¡DI QUE TE ESTRENASTE YA!

—¡KANON!—gritó el mayor, tosiendo—. ¡NO PASO NADA Y DUDO QUE PASE!—carraspeó un poco—. Él no sale con clientes, ya me lo ha dicho varias veces.

—Quiere decir que lo has invitado, ¿no?—ante la acotación de Mu, Saga evadió la mirada—. Te interesa, es buen paso. ¡Termina de admitirlo!

Resopló con algo de desdén. Si, le interesaba, se dio cuenta de ello. Pero apenas y podía afrontar la idea de que le gustaba el mismo sexo como para lanzarse a una cacería en busca de una relación formal. Terminando su jugo, se levantó dando las respectivas gracias y acomodándose en su por ahora sofá cama, tomando el libro y buscando la última página donde quedo en la lectura pasada. Aún estaba en el capítulo de la limpieza. Sacar lo inservible, acomodar lo que podemos usar y lo último, le llamaba mucho la atención: Aceptar que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. En esa parte, el autor comentaba que una casa no puede, por ejemplo, reubicarse como si de un automóvil se tratase. Significan que hay cosas que simplemente no podemos cambiar y hay que aprender a convivir con ellas. Mientras más se rechacen, más pesado se nos hará. Saga comprendía eso y terminaba asociándolo con su inclinación. Ya arreglo todo, estaba limpiando, sacando las frustraciones y lo temores que estaban estorbando, acomodando aquello que veía útil y ahora, debía afrontar lo inevitable: él era así. El asunto es, que no es tan fácil llevarlo a la práctica. Aún así, seguía trabajando con ello. ¿Será que Shaka es como él? Tenía que averiguarlo, porque no se podía dejar llevar por la apariencia.

Finalmente la llamada llegó al tercer día, quedaron en verse al mediodía. De nuevo Saga intentó invitarlo a almorzar para reunirse y como ya esperaba, Shaka rechazó la invitación, cuadrando verse en la oficina. Aún así, Saga decidió pedir comida para llevar en un restaurant Chino y con ello llegó, acomodando todo en el escritorio. Simplemente quería compartir tiempo con él.

Para cuando Shaka llegó, rápidamente entró con una carpeta bastante grande. Saludó como siempre, esta vez combinado de blanco y verde agua, pasó por la oficina y vio la comida servida, dos platos. El rubio se quedó en el acto, sin saber de qué manera interpretar lo que ya era bastante evidente para su forma perspicaz de ser. Temía entonces que la razón del divorcio haya sido un descubrimiento personal de esa índole.

—Pedí la comida aquí, para que hablemos mientras comemos—entró el mayor primero, sentándose en su asiento. Shaka resopló, negando con la cabeza.

—Dije que no como con mis clientes. Sin importar que sea en restaurant o en un parque—resaltó el hindú con un visible gesto de molestia. Saga frunció su ceño, algo indignado.

—¿Vas a perder tu gran fama por aceptarme una comida?—reclamó el abogado, molesto.

—Ciertamente las intenciones si podrían manchar mi reputación, Sr. Leda. Conozco ya este tipo de casos, comidas, regalitos, detalles para "que veas que bien me caes"—respondió dejando su carpeta en la silla y cruzando sus brazos—. Por ello…

—¡Yo no sé con qué otras intenciones te pudieron llegar pero no son las mías!—se defendió—. ¿Además, yo si puedo aceptar tu libro y tú no puedes recibirme una comida?—Shaka se quedó sin habla, ladeando su rostro a un lado. Eso había sido un buen punto—. Y yo no me detuve a pensar que por dejarme el libro buscaras algo más. No seas ridículo, ¡hay muchas otras razones como para querer comer con alguien!

Sin decir más, el mayor se puso a comer sin pausa su comida. Resignado, Shaka terminó admitiendo que el griego tenía razón y aceptó la comida. Comiendo en silencio, pasó unos veinte minutos, hasta que terminado todo, recogieron los platos y el mismo Saga se fue a depositarlo en el bote de basura. Shaka seguía meditando. Ya no era una simple relación con un cliente… y él lo cambió al momento de regalar el libro.

—Bien Shaka, ya lo hiciste, ahora sólo tienes que mantenerlo al margen—suspiró profundamente—. No dejes que se te vaya de las manos… de nuevo.

Tendría que esconder bien dentro su lado de psicólogo.

—Bueno, empecemos para lo que realmente vine—se levantó de su asiento apenas sintió al griego regresar. Tomó la carpeta en manos—. Sígame—abrió la puerta hacía el vestíbulo—. Tengo varias ideas al respecto. Comenzaremos con…

—Mi habitación—decidió el griego. Shaka volteó extrañado—. Ya quiero mudarme, no me siento tranquilo en casa de mi hermano. No me importaría mudarme aunque faltara por arreglar lo demás.

—Está bien, entonces empecemos por el cuarto principal. Me dijo que para dormir le gusta escuchar el sonido del mar, el océano parece ayudarlo a despejar sus pensamientos. Es curioso que sea el vaivén de las aguas lo que más lo calme—abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando y buscando dentro de su block—. Es curioso porque su personalidad indica ser igual de voluble, dependiendo de otro factores puede tornarse sereno o violento en cuestión de minutos.

—Otra vez psicoanalizándome…

—Es parte de mi trabajo—tomó una de las hojas de papel—. Esta es mi propuesta.

Saga la vio con determinación, estaba pintada en acuarela, más bien parecía un cuadro y… estaba sorprendido. Era justo lo que buscaba sin saberlo, lo que necesitaba, se sentía la sobriedad pero al mismo tiempo la libertad y la calma. La habitación lo representaba.

—Me base en tonalidades azules para hacer la decoración. Todas las paredes tendrán un acabado en madera hasta la mitad, color blanco, en la derecha tendrá un trabajo en mármol para servir de repisa, el grabado será abocando a los navíos. Una cama de madera color arena, me dirá si quiere Queen o King con pedestales para decorar con una maya artesanal y algunas conchas marinas. A la izquierda estará el mueble donde colocaremos la pantalla plana, el equipo de sonido y demás, decoraremos igual con algunos cilindros de vidrio, arena y conchas marinas. El piso será de color arena, una alfombra de pelo corto, cómoda para caminar y con esa sensación arenosa. Le garantizó que querrá estar descalzo…

—Es impresionante…

—¿Le gusta la propuesta?—volteó para mirarlo.

—Es fascinante…

—La pared de la mitad hacía arriba ira con un degradado azul desde el más claro al más oscuro, para creará la visión de profundidad. Haré un patinado para crear la sensación acuosa.

—No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando pero, todo si viene de ti de seguro será perfecto.

—Entonces le gusta mi propuesta. Deme el presupuesto y en una semana su alcoba principal estará lista. El baño que comparte también estará decorado con el mismo motivo. ¿Quiere Bañera o Jacuzzi? ¿Queen o King?

—Jacuzzi y King.

—Entonces estamos listos—cerró su carpeta—. Deme el cheque y de inmediato empiezo a comprar todo.

El rubio salió de la habitación, decidido a empezar a ejecutar su trabajo. Saga, satisfecho con la nueva habitación que pronto tendría le siguió de cerca, mientras lo veía tomar su morral, hacer unas anotaciones y mirar su reloj como si calculara el tiempo. Antes de dejarlo partir, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

—Shaka…—el rubio giró un tanto su rostro—. Sólo por curiosidad, en que piensas para dormir cuando estás estresado.

—Ríos…—susurró el menor, abriendo la puerta para irse—. Me relaja oír el agua caer. Hasta mañana, Sr. Leda.

Lo dejó partir. Se sonrió.

Después de todo, tarde o temprano el rio desembocará en el mar…

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo...**

—Le presento a Aioria y Aioros Sagita, son mi equipo de remodelaciones. El mejor en Grecia—el menor de los hermanos, con los castaños rulos y una mirada gatuna se le enganchó al brazo de Shaka. Saga vio el gesto con cierta incomodidad.

—Como siempre, hueles a leche y miel, Shaka…

—Quítate de encima, gato…


	6. La habitación de Ensueño

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Shaka ya tiene el diseño para la habitación y es hora de comenzar a trabajar. ¿Saga podrá seguir avanzando con Shaka o definitivamente Shaka no dejará opciones?

**Capitulo 06: La habitación de Ensueño**

Su espalda contra el pizarrón acrílico. Sus ojos frente a esmeraldas brillantinas, profundas, desbordantes. Ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza… ojos enmarcando en una piel blanquísima, el cabello negro y largo que caía impérenme.

Todos le conocían como el Hades de la universidad. Él decidía quien era acto para la carrera… a él había logrado demostrarle que era capaz, que era esa su carrera, su profesión, su devoción…

Y las esmeraldas lo hipnotizaba… su voz seductora, aterciopelada, amarraba su alma.

Éticamente era imposible… Aquel hombre estaba fuera de su alcance por muy cerca que en esos momentos sus labios se encontraran, Shaka sabía que él era un imposible…

Él era el coordinador del área, su profesor, ilustre investigador del psicoanálisis…

Shaka solo un estudiante, de segundo año, hijo de un aristócrata de renombre en Londres…

Y aunque lo sabía… el beso que siguió no quisieron detenerlo…

Los zafiros de Shaka se abrieron pesadamente en medio de su habitación. Un brazo pasó por su cabeza, antes de soltar el aire algo contrariado. Giró un poco su cabeza hasta la derecha, viendo su despertador. Eran las tres de la mañana, todo estaba a oscura. Se sonrió a sí mismo y volvió a acomodarse entre sus sábanas de seda satinada. Intentó recuperar el sueño, aunque los recuerdos no le hicieron la tarea fácil. El agua caer de su fuente fue sumiéndolo a la ensoñación, se fue dejando llevar…

No quería recordar lo ocurrido…

No valía la pena…

Saga entre tanto, ya se veía en su nueva habitación. Le había gustado, el motivo escogido, los colores, la forma… todo parecía extraído de un cuadro, masculino y libre, relajante y sobrio… Shaka había logrado conseguir el equilibrio perfecto que él buscaba en su misma vida para plasmarlo en la habitación. Se vio levantándose de la cama, desnudo. Sintiendo la suave aspereza de la alfombra, descalzo. Caminó hasta el baño, preparó el jacuzzi, se dio su tiempo mientras disfrutaba de su nueva casa, contento, satisfecho. Terminó su ducha, amarró sobre su cintura una toalla azul con un decorado de líneas náuticas en el borde, todo acorde a la decoración. Entró de nuevo a su habitación y lo vio…

Cabellos de oro en medio de sus sábanas…

Se acercó a él, con una sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama, dejando de lado la toalla. Apartó el flequillo de oro de su frente… lo vio sonreírse entre sueño. Con su corazón acelerado, con sus manos temblorosas, empezaron a descubrir el cuerpo debajo de las sábanas…

Cedió en sus hombros… su pecho… su espalda… su vientre…

El despertador sonó. Saga se sobresaltó en el mueble. Vio la hora y eran, como siempre, las cinco y media. Se recostó de nuevo, notándose algo excitado quizás por el sueño. Se sonrió a sí mismo, algo incrédulo. Se levantó a cumplir su rutina.

Durante la mañana, Shaka desde temprano salió a hacer las compras pertinentes. Pintura, brochas, esponjas, madera, alfombra, todos los principales elementos para comenzar el trabajo. En el centro de remodelado se encontró con sus dos asistentes, dos hermanos griegos que a pesar de ser algo mucho conversadores, hacían muy bien su trabajo, y le respetaban. Aioros Sagita, el mayor, un griego de gracioso bucles castaños, piel bronceada, siempre llevaba una cinta roja en su cabello que lo hacía ver como un Boy Scout. Sin importar que sucediera, Aioros siempre tenía una sonrisa y era él que más sacaba de sus cabales al joven diseñador. Es que tenía una manía enferma de reírse y contar anécdotas cuando el rubio estaba estresado. En cambio, Aioria, a pesar de ser el menor y más alegre, sabía en qué momento era mejor cerrar la boca. Un poco más bajo que su hermano, también de bucles castaños y piel bronceada, lo que lo diferenciaba eran sus rasgos más juveniles y las esmeraldas fogosas. Shaka había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se le había ofrecido para una noche, dos, una semana, un fin… pero Shaka lo rechazaba tajantemente. Aún así, el condenado tenía una mano para la ´pintura que Shaka se permitía el lujo de contratarlo y seguirle rechazando las salidas.

Compraron todo ingresándola a la camioneta del griego mayor, quien comentaba todos los pormenores que tuvo el día anterior tratando de arreglar su baño. Aioria decía que a nadie le interesaba el asunto y Shaka lo ignoraba olímpicamente, más ocupado sacando cuenta de cuánto se estaba gastando del presupuesto.

—Ahora en la tarde, Aioros me acompañara a una tienda de segunda mano, para ubicar artículos que nos pueda servir para la decoración. Durante ese tiempo, quiero que quites la pintura vieja, frices de nuevo las paredes y la prepares para el patinado—organizaba el rubio anotando en su Palm.

—¿Y porque no se queda Aioros a hacer eso y yo te acompaño?—pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio.

—Porque eres insoportable como compañía—confesó tajante, manoteándole el brazo.

—Jajaja Shaka, ¡definitivamente la sutileza no es lo tuyo!—se reía el mayor—. Vamos, mi hermano sólo quiere una revolcada…

—¡AIOROS!—reclamó el menor avergonzado, rojo hasta las orejas. Shaka sólo subió una ceja.

—Lo siento, pero soy alérgico a los mininos—observó frente a él—. Es aquí, gira a la izquierda.

Tal como esperaban, el portón del Garaje estaba abierto para que la camionera entrara, estacionándose debajo del enorme árbol. Recordó entonces que debía comunicarse con su decorador de exteriores predilecto para ayudar con la fachada de la casa. Dando órdenes con sus manos, palmeando para inducir a más velocidad, Shaka les iba dando indicaciones de a dónde deben dejar cada cosa que compraron.

Mientras los griegos bajaban todo, Shaka fue hasta la oficina. Al poco rato ya Saga estaba abriendo. El abogado siempre vestido formalmente, vio con extrañeza la nueva indumentaria del hindú. Ahora iba con un jeans acampanado algo ancho, una camiseta blanca algo ceñida y una correa de colores alegres tejidos. Su cabello atado en una cola hacía atrás y una gorra complementaba su estilo. El mayor subió una ceja, sorprendido y curioso, mientras el rubio entraba como dueño de su casa luego del saludo.

—Disculpa, pero creo que el parque de diversiones no es aquí—comentó jocoso, cerrando la puerta sin prestar atención. Shaka volteó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Vaya, cada vez está de mejor humor. ¡Me alegro por usted!—abrió la puerta al vestíbulo—. Necesito la llave de la puerta principal para ingresar los materiales.

—¿Ya desayunaste?—preguntó, antes de sacar la llave de su llavero. Vio al menor asentir sin mirarlo—. Entiendo, aquí esta. Si quieres pido comida a domicilio para el almuerzo, tendré que quedarme a arreglar unos asuntos antes de ir a tribunales en la tarde.

—Bueno, pida para cuatro plazas—Saga lo seguía mientras el menor empezaba a abrir la puerta, extrañado con la acotación.

—Por qué cuatro…—no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y le presentó frente a los ojos a dos griegos castaños con una sonrisa en labios.

Abriéndose espacio los hermanos cargaban sobre sus hombros la enorme alfombra enrollada, dejándola en el sitio que el rubio les indicaba con una de sus manos. Luego de dejarla en el suelo, se colocaron al lado del decorador viendo de arriba abajo al flamante abogado.

—Le presento a Aioria y Aioros Sagita, son mi equipo de remodelaciones. El mejor en Grecia—el menor de los hermanos, con los castaños rulos y una mirada gatuna se le enganchó al brazo de Shaka. Saga vio el gesto con cierta incomodidad.

—Como siempre, hueles a leche y miel, Shaka…

—Quítate de encima, gato…—desenganchó su brazo con brusquedad—. Ahora muevan sus traseros griegos y bajen todo de la camioneta—insistió mientras se dirigía a la habitación principal—. ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!

Saga se quedó sin habla, en silencio, viendo a los dos hombres bajar todo de la camioneta mientras Shaka les decía donde ubicarlo, con voz de mando, las dos manos en su cintura y el rostro más severo posible. Se sonrió, pensando en que ahora tendría la oportunidad de ver al Shaka que le comentó cuando le daba el masaje. ¿Qué tan tirano es cuando está decorando? Quería comprobarlo.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba todo en el suelo y los tres hombres entraron a la alcoba principal. Saha no paraba de dar órdenes, la primera fue la de limpiar todo. Así los dos castaños empezaron a raspar la pintura vieja, la vieja alfombra, quitar la cerámica del baño y barrer todo. El polvo que empezó a acumularse obligó al abogado a encerrarse en su oficina y dejarlos a ellos hacer sus cosas. Pronto llegó la hora del mediodía y la comida llegó. Viendo que era la hora de comer fue con los envases hasta el vestíbulo y apenas el olor llegó a los dos trabajadores dejaron a Shaka y sus órdenes a un lado y corrieron a comer. Aioros colocó un mantel en el piso, como si fueran a tener picnic, mientras Aioria casi arrancó la comida de las manos del abogado.

—Pásame el pan, Aioria—pedía el mayor, comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos. Saga comía de pie, tenía que ir a tribunales y no se podía ensuciar. Shaka no aparecía.

—¡Te estás comiendo todo el pan, Aioros! ¡Hay que dejarle a Shaka!

—¡Coman sin mí!—gritó el rubio desde el cuarto. Saga vio divertido como ya los griegos de habían comido la mitad del motín sin preocuparse.

—Siempre lo hace…—tragaba con un buen sorbo del jugo el mayor—. Termina comiendo como a las cinco—le informa al cliente como para que se vaya acostumbrando.

—No es bueno saltarse la comida—sentenció el abogado, terminando de comer. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

Saga decidió entonces acercarse al lugar, para pedirle que dejara el trabajo de lado y fuera a comer. Pero al llegar lo vio, el cabello atado en la cola alta, un manto cubriéndola la cabeza, lentes de seguridad, una mascarilla mientras revisaba cada grieta de la pared y marcaba con un lápiz. Estaba en cuclillas, muy concentrado y tanteando con la mano tomar, al parecer, un destornillador que estaba un tanto detrás. El abogado ya se iba a acercar a extendérselo, cuando observó que Shaka volteó para mirar donde estaba el instrumento y acto seguido prácticamente se echo hacía atrás, como si fuera un clavado de espalda, quedando en un perfecto arco su cuerpo, con una flexibilidad impresionante. Saga quedó boquiabierta. Por un momento en su lasciva mente lo vio con ese arco sobre su cuerpo y danzando salvajemente sobre él. Se quedó helado por segundos, hasta que la mirada de Shaka aún en esa posición cruzó con la de él y se vio obligado a ladear el rostro. El decorador volvió a posarse en cuclillas, normalmente, como si fuera algo típico.

—¿Sucede algo, Sr. Leda? ¿Alguna acotación que quiera darme?

—Nada en especial… sólo que deberías almorzar.

—Gracias por su preocupación pero no puedo comer hasta no tener todo listo.

No dijo más, prefirió irse.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron exactamente igual. Desde las siete de la mañana los tres ya estaban en su casa haciendo los respectivos arreglos. Aioria encargándose de instalar las nuevas baldosas blancas con aspecto marino en el baño y preparando el lugar donde iría el jacuzzi, Aioros frizando todas las paredes y eliminando todo rastro de imperfección que Shaka había marcado, En las tardes Aioros solía acompañar a Shaka a comprara otras cosa, llegando en una de las tardes con madera de diversos tamaños, una maquina de carpintería, otra caja de herramientas y demás. Saga de vez en vez salía a ver curioso que era lo que estaban haciendo, esa tarde en particular le había extrañado no ver a Shaka dentro de la casa, dando órdenes como se había pasado esos días y viendo que Mu había llegado para averiguar cómo iba el asunto, se puso a buscarlo con la mirada, sin resultado.

—Debe estar atrás. Está construyendo la King Size.

—¿Construyéndola?—preguntó Saga asombrado

—Sí, compramos una cama tamaño normal por los mástiles, eso era lo que quería Shaka, pero no consiguió una King que le gustara para el diseño. Es así de quisquilloso—seguía relatando Aioros como si estuviera hablando con un amigo del alma, mientras preparaba la superficie de la pared para el patinado.

—¡Esta muy dedicado! Cualquiera diría que decora su propia casa…—siseó maliciosamente el cordero y Saga lo miró con reprimenda. Aioros sólo se rio.

—¡Shaka es así con todos! Es como si dejara algo de él en cada diseño—secó el sudor de su frente castaña con el dorso de su mano—. Si quieren búsquenlo afuera, debe estar en el toldo que le armamos para que trabajara tranquilo.

—Gracias…

Así mismo hizo. Tomaron la puerta de la cocina que lleva hacía el patio y vieron el tarantín blanco de lejos, de más o menos unos cuatro metros de ancho. Mu fue el primero que curioso decidió adelantarse, escuchando la sierra eléctrica pasar por la madera. Cuando al final llegaron, Saga quedo sin habla viendo al rubio concentrado haciendo las formas curvas de la cabecera, ya las patas listas, y los pedestales a un lado. El pedazo de madera cayó y la máquina hizo silencio. Mu cruzado de brazos observaba muy sereno la mirada del mayor hacía el decorador, dibujando al final una sonrisa en labios. El rubio levantó la mirada, quitandose los lentes de seguridad y la máscara, mientras sacudía los guantes. Tenía un jean desteñido, una camiseta negra llena de polvorín y botas de seguridad, un cinturón le colgaba de la cadera con todos los utensilios básicos de carpintería.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó de inmediato, con una expresión neutral. De inmediato Mu se le colgó a los brazos de Saga sin previo aviso y dejando al abogado inmóvil.

—¿Entonces esa será nuestra cama, Saga?—el abogado lo vio con cara de confusión, intentando ver que se traía la pareja de su hermano con ese extraño gesto. Shaka los observaba y sin decir nada volteó, sentándose en una silla de hierro plegable mientras tomaba una lija y uno de los pedestales de al menos dos metros de alto, con un grabado— ¿No me presentaras al decorador de nuestra casa?

—No sé qué diablos pretendes…—murmuró el mayor sin quitarlo de encima. Mu se sonrió con picardía, antes de ponerse en puntitas para susurrarle al mayor un favor.

—Sólo sígueme la corriente.

Cuando devolvieron la mirada ya Shaka hasta se había olvidado que estaban allí y estaba muy concentrado rodeando el pedestal con su mano y la lija, ejerciendo un movimiento ascendente y descendente de forma rítmica y sin pausa, con fuerza. Saga no podía quitar la vista de esa mano moverse con tanta soltura y ritmo, provocándole un lascivo pensamiento en donde pensaba que sería el disfrutar de esos movimientos en un sitio especifico de su cuerpo. De inmediato la sangre se le calentó, hirvió dentro de sus venas y dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría dio media vuelta sacudiendo su cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese rubio le estaba despertando cosas velozmente sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Mu entretanto observaba todo con gesto analítico.

—Entonces amor, ¿le dijiste que quería una King verdad?—preguntó de nuevo Mu, con una mirada picara. El rubio seguía en su trabajo, sin dar caso a lo que hablaban.

—Mu, ya basta—se iba alejando el abogado, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—¿Le dijiste o no?

Shaka les oyó alejarse en silencio, con un latir algo turbio en el pecho. ¿Por qué darse cuenta que ese hombre tenía pareja le había incomodado? ¿Era porque simplemente tenía pareja o porque además era hombre? Resopló algo contrariado, sacudiendo la cabeza para seguir concentrándose en lo propio.

—Mmm… parece que no está interesado—comentó Mu al llegar a la oficina. Saga estaba muy pensativo con lo que le producía en el cuerpo cada gesto de ese muchacho.

—Te dije que para él sólo soy un cliente—suspiró tomando sus cosas para ir de nuevo a los tribunales.

—O es muy discreto—secundó el cuñado con una mano en la barbilla.

—No hagas nada…—tomó su maletín—. Voy a los tribunales, nos vemos en la noche.

Luego de su partida, el tibetano decidió averiguar el asunto siendo más directo. Sabía que si hay una manera de adelantar las reacciones eran con ataques de celos. Así fue que obligo a Kanon a enseriarse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelilia, seguro de que funcionaría. Con la misma volvió al toldo donde ya Shaka Lijaba la madera que había cortado momentos después.

—Entonces tú fuiste el que le regalaste ese libro a mi pareja—enfrentó, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa. Shaka lo miró por un rato antes de volver a su trabajo, ignorándolo olímpicamente—. ¿Acaso no piensas responderme?—prosiguió el tibetano, acercando sus pasos. Shaka seguía en su asunto—. Es mejor que respondas o…

—¿O qué?—desafió el rubio levantándose de improvisto con su rostro elevado. Mu se sonrió internamente al obtener su atención—. ¿Piensa pelearlo como si fuera una mujerzuela de barrio bajo?—para ese punto Mu se puso rojo, asombrado ante el ataque—. Tengo demasiadas cosas para ocuparme como para ser el cuerno que su pareja quiere montarle, así que cuídelo más seguido—Mu iba agregar algo cuando…—. Y recuérdele que el libro es con carácter devolutivo.

Sin dejarlo objetar algo, Shaka volvió a su trabajo, concentrándose en lijar las piezas de madera que tenía que preparar para la pintura. Mu quedó en silencio, sin más que decir, cortada violentamente toda forma de comunicación con el decorador. El tibetano suspiro, renegando con la cabeza. Sí, Saga tenía razón, el muchacho no lo tenía en la mínima consideración. Pero al dejar el lugar, fue Shaka quien se detuvo, encontrándose molesto por una razón que no terminó por explicarse. Ya llevaba el malestar antes de que ese hombre viniera a desafiarlo y terminó hablando de forma afilada. Sacudió los pensamientos de su mente y volvió a intentar enfocarse en su trabajo.

Los días siguientes ahora era Saga quien no sabía cómo acercarse. Las palabras de Mu al llegar a su departamento le informaron de dos cosas que lo habían herido, de cierta forma: una, comprobar que el rubio no tenía interés en él y la segunda que el libro debía devolverlo. Había creído que era un regalo. Mientras eso ocurría, los arreglos se adelantaban. Ahora Shaka se quedaba hasta casi las nueve de la noche pintando, acomodando las piezas de madera, supervisando. Mientras los castaños comían la pizza que mandaban a pedir, Shaka se encargaba de revisar que no hubiera nada fuera de orden y de ser así, lo macaba para irlo arreglando. De esa forma llegó el viernes, donde ya Saga veía que eran las diez de la noche y Shaka seguía dentro de la habitación, mientras los hermanos recogían todos los desechos para sacarlo de la casa.

—Señor Leda, ya casi está la habitación. Shaka anda acomodando los detalles.

—Pero ya es bastante tarde. Díganle que puede terminar mañana.

—Si él dijo que la entregaba hoy viernes, la entrega hoy viernes así tenga que quedarse hasta las doce de la noche. Es así de necio—comentó Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros. Aioria se sonrió.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Shaka parecía tomar una fotografía con la cámara, antes de suspirar y voltear con una sonrisa, que indicaba que ya estaba listo. Dicha sonrisa le quedó grabada en la mente del gemelo.

—Ya está lista su habitación, puede mudarse mañana si así lo desea. Puede pasar para verla—el gemelo entró sin esperar, sintiendo los pasos de Shaka a su espalda. Todo estaba tan cual se lo había mostrado el rubio hace una semana, Era impresionante ver de qué manera lo había materializado fielmente—. Quítese los zapatos—Saga se fijó que Shaka en ese momento estaba descalzo. Obedeció y dejó los zapatos y media en la entrada constatando la suavidad de la alfombra como si estuviera en arena—. Dígame si hay algo que le gustaría cambiar en su habitación.

—Todo lo veo perfecto…

—Excelente, permítame enseñarle el baño entonces—el griego lo siguió—. Como ve, allí está el jacuzzi que pidió. Hay espacio para dos personas así que podrá disfrutar con su pareja—Saga abrió los ojos espantados. ¿Pareja? Era necesario aclarar ese malentendido.

—Shaka, sobre lo de Mu—el rubio volteó para verlo, neutralmente—. Lo de Mu no es…

—No tiene que darme explicaciones. Ciertamente me asombró saber que había cambiado de preferencia sexual—el gemelo no supo que decir—, pero intenté acomodar el diseño para pensar también en su pareja.

—No Shaka, es que Mu no es…

—¿No es su pareja?—completó el hindú cruzándose de brazos con una expresión severa. Había hasta cierta rabia en toda su faz—. ¿Qué es lo que intenta jugar conmigo Sr. Leda? No me importa si tiene pareja o no, incluso, me da igual sus inclinaciones sexuales, estoy aquí para trabajar y espero sepa respetar eso.

—¡Mu no es mi pareja!

—Eso es algo que no me incumbe saber.

—Shaka…—se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Allí estaban ambos, en el baño de esa habitación idílica, pensando de qué forma hacerle saber sus intenciones con él sin arriesgar la posibilidad de seguirlo viendo. Shaka parecía impenetrable. La expresión de indignación y molestia era evidente y ¿cómo discutir con ella? No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pero estaba consciente que algo debía hacer al respecto.

—Shaka, nunca había sentido esto y…—el rubio le mostraba con el rostro que era mejor que se quedara callado pero Saga no pensaba detenerse, no en ese momento—, seré sincero. En primera, Mu es mi cuñado, es pareja de mi hermano y en segunda…

—Dije que no me importaba su vida sentimental, Sr. Leda.

—Me gustas.

El rubio se quedó congelado.

No es que fuera la primera vez que se lo decían y mucho menos que surgiera en sus siempre contratos para remodelación. Pero esa en particular, por una razón que no terminaba de explicarse, le creaba una reacción diferente. No hubo más palabras, por parte de Shaka no hallaba que decir, como responder. En otras circunstancias hubiera relucido su sarcasmo, pero por ilógico que sonara más bien, sintió un vacío en el estomago.

Ladeó el rostro, respirando profundo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se obligaba a sí mismo a reaccionar pero nada, su mente no quería enfocarse para sacarse de encima eso que le afectaría su carrera. Como si fuera un mantra, Shaka sólo atinó a repetir sus reglas para con los clientes.

—Yo no salgo con clientes. No como con clientes. No atiendo asuntos de trabajo los sábados ni respondo mensajes de "saludos"—sintió los pasos del griego acercarse, decidido—. Mucho menos acepto regalos. No…

—Supongo que tampoco le regalas un libro…—Iba a objetar… pero fue callado.

Sus manos iban a imponer distancia pero fueron tomadas por el gemelo, obligándolo a plegarse a él.

Ya sus labios habían sido asaltados.

Saga estaba dispuesto a probar esos labios en su nueva habitación de ensueño.

* * *

**En el proximo capítulo:**

—No Saga. De Shaka Espica apenas hay información desde hace 4 años. No tiene antecedentes, no se le conoce familia, sólo se sabe que llegó a Grecia hace 4 años y no ha vuelto a salir.

—¿Sabes de donde venía?

—Por la información del pasaporte de Londres, pero no consigo un Shaka Espica que se le parezca en Inglaterra.


	7. Ley de Hielo

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Saga ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Shaka, ¿pero hasta que punto el decorado los aceptara? ¿O podrá esto afectar su relación laboral?

**Capitulo 07: Ley de Hielo**

Podría separarse mas no quería…

Podría protestar mas no podía…

Ante ese ósculo tibio, inesperado, Shaka había quedado desarmado.

Dejarse llevar era una opción mas no debía… No…

Ante esa cantidad de alternaticas Shaka sólo atinó a bajar su rostro, pegar su frente con la barbilla del abogado que buscando saber la respuesta a su confesión, tomo su mentón, lo levantó con dulzura y le vio. Zafiros desbordados de emociones, turbios y sombríos. Zafiros combatiendo dentro de él, una tormenta de poderoso azul atascada en sus cuencas.

—Shaka…—buscó sus labios de nuevo… intento besarlo…

—Si lo haces de nuevo, huiré de Grecia—la amenaza. Esmeraldas desorbitadas buscando razones en zafiros tormentosos—. Si vuelves a hacerlo, esta será la última noche en que me veas, Saga Leda.

—No pensé que fueras un cobarde…—se separó, indignado—. ¿Eres el mismo que me decía que debía cambiar? ¿El mismo que se notó tan seguro para encararme?—los zafiros le miraron, decididos—. ¿Eres el mismo Shaka?

—El mismo… el mismo que te dijo que sólo vino a trabajar. El mismo Saga…—levantó su mentón, con dignidad—. No vine aquí a ser seducido, ni ser tu paño de lágrimas, mucho menos a ser tu amante—adelantó dos pasos, quedando uno al lado del otro, con sus ojos en direcciones opuestas—. Mi error fue involucrarme como un amigo…

—¿Amigo?… está claro que si hablas de huir no es porque me consideres sólo un amigo…—encaró el abogado, con sus puños cerrados, dolido, abrumado—. ¿Ahora quien no es el sincero consigo mismo?

Shaka volteó, golpeado con esas palabras, dirigiéndole la mirada más severa, más implacable. Saga no se inmutó, incluso se atrevió a acortar la distancia, dar un paso más, desafiarlo con sus esmeraldas.

—Me gustas… ¿y ante eso me hablas de huir?—reclamó, casi mordiendo cada silaba emitida—. Para luego decirme que tu error fue involucrarte como un…

—Es mi cliente—sentenció—. Un cliente más de tantos que he atendido en estos años. Y así se quedará.

—Shaka…

—Si no está dispuesto a hacerme más sencillo el trabajo, tendré que verme en la necesidad de suspender mis servicios.

—¡Por los dioses, Shaka!

—¡ESTO FUE LO QUE USTED HA PROVOCADO!—levantó la voz, enrojecido de ira—. Lo que sienta o no por usted es algo que no importa, no es una variable que tomaré en cuenta, ¡no arriesgaré mi carrera! Me ha costado mucho llegar a este punto, Sr. Leda. Y sé perfectamente las consecuencias cuando se juega con la ética profesional.

Sin decir más, dio la vuelta, salió del baño hasta llegar a la entrada del cuarto principal y colocarse sus botas. Saga por detrás se asomó en el umbral del baño, viéndolo cuando sale de la habitación, con paso apresurado. Decidió seguirlo, tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Qué había de malo? Eran dos adultos, podían manejarlo perfectamente, además, cuando terminará el trabajo dejarían de ser sólo servidor y cliente.

—Shaka, ¡espera!—lo llamó intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

—Guarden todo muchacho. El domingo les aviso si seguiremos trabajando aquí—ordenó a los dos castaños que veían todo sin entender aún.

—¡Por favor, Shaka!—el rubio volteó, con su mirada más segura e impenetrable.

—Me avisa por celular si está dispuesto a seguir mis reglas del juego en este trabajo. Si no, puedo recomendarle a otra persona. Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró. El abogado se quedó en silencio, pasando una mano por su cabello, desesperado, pensando en cómo las cosas podrían terminar así. En porque simplemente Shaka se negó a ceder. Ni siquiera respondió su beso, sólo lo dejó hacer. Tan ensimismado estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor de los castaños muy relajadamente le puso la mano en el hombro, como si de amigos de la infancia se tratase, chasqueando levemente la lengua mientras renegaba con la cabeza. Saga lo miró de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal que le haya podido dar para sentirse tan en confianza.

—No es el primero, ni creo que será el último. Desde que conozco a Shaka jamás ha metido su vida sentimental en el trabajo. Incluso, ahora que lo pienso—ahora le colgó el codo en el hombro del abogado y Saga lo miraba con desdén. Si no fuera porque estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre Shaka le hubiese aclarado de una cual es su posición—, ni siquiera le conocemos familia a Shaka. ¿Verdad Aioria?

—Shaka no ha salido con nadie, no se le conoce pareja…

—Y créeme que Aioria ha intentado metérsele en las piernas ¡y nada!

—¡AIOROS!—reclamó el menor sonrojado hasta las orejas. Aioros lanzó una carcajada y se alejó del abogado, no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda con gesto de amistad. Saga lo miraba extrañado. Par de locos, se dijo a los adentros.

—Vámonos entonces. Esperemos a ver qué dice Shaka.

Los castaños recogieron todo y se fueron, tal como Shaka lo había ordenado. Saga se quedó pensativo, recostándose finalmente en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Las palabras de los dos ayudantes y las de Shaka revoloteaban en su cabeza, creándole ciento de conjeturas. No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Durante el sábado intentó comunicarse con Shaka sin tener éxito. El rubio no contestó llamada alguna ni prestó atención a ningún mensaje de texto que le enviaba. Seguía fielmente su premisa de no hablar ni realizar negocios los sábados. Para hora de la tardes ya Saga sólo escuchaba la contestadora. Enfurecido, el abogado ya no sabía que pensar al respecto. Ese beso no fue respondido pero tampoco se alejó, ni respondió con violencia. Pudo ver en sus ojos esa pelea interna buscando no ceder, con ello se sentía más seguro, no le era indiferente a Shaka pero entonces ¿por qué tomar esa actitud? ¿Por qué poner encima su trabajo? No tenía sentido, su relación como clientes terminaría apenas la decoración acabara. Luego de esos sólo serían dos hombres que se conocían y se gustaban. No tenía sentido, la complicación que Shaka le veía al asunto no era algo natural para Saga.

Mientras tanto, durante todo ese día Shaka se la pasó meditando en lo ocurrido, armándose mil y unas razones del porque no rechazó de inmediato ese beso, el porqué no respondió con malestar y sarcasmo al momento y, sobretodo, porque con ese hombre había terminado por violentar todos sus límites. No entendía, no entendía porque terminó quedándose con él unas horas más en esa cena, porque le regaló el libro, le preocupó tanto su estado emocional y terminó emocionado cuando mostró mejora. No comprendía porque su actitud cuando lo vio con ese otro hombre… porque los celos…

Abrumado y harto de pensar intentó distraerse con muchas cosas. Desde yoga hasta un poco de gimnasia, en la tarde se dispuso a trotar sin importar que estuviera lloviznando. Terminó haciendo algunas compras en el súper y llegando a su casa a hora de la noche, donde quiso distraerse escuchando música. Pero no, no podía, no podía quitarse a ese hombre de la cabeza.

Terminó ya a las doce de la noche con varios libros regados con él en la cama, una colección especial que él preservaba con especial cuidado. Todas del mismo autor, el mismo autor del libro que le regaló a Saga.

—Regalé uno de los libros más importante para mí a un perfecto desconocido… ¿Cómo te explicas eso, Shaka?— tomó uno de los libros, hojeándolo por encima—. Lord Simons Whorther, alias Hades—pasó uno de sus dedos por la escritura del nombre—. Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser…

Un resoplo acumulado de amargura y cierta resignación. Shaka se deja caer de nuevo de espalda, viendo el decorado de mármol sobre sí, escuchando el sonido del agua caer… recordando…

Hacía frio, era invierno. Aquella tarde se las había arreglado para salir de su casa sin necesidad de ser llevado por chofer, hasta un acuario que abrió sus puertas hace unas semanas. Cubierto por un abrigo de pieles marrón y un gorro que discretamente ocultaba sus facciones, su cabello amarrado y recogido para que nadie lo reconociera; esperaba con unos lentes oscuros dentro del acuario, viendo fijamente la piscina de delfines. Pronto lo sintió llegar a sus espaldas. Reconoció el aroma a cedros que desprendía su singular colonia y la forma que se detuvo tras de él, sin tocarlo, pero con su poderosa presencia fría que lo mantenía cautivado.

—Me alegra verte, Shaka—le saludó, con el notable acento alemán que le llamaba tanto la atención. Shaka se fijó en el reflejo del vidrio para visualizar a su compañero. Un abrigo de cuero y piel lo cubría por entero, con botones cruzados a la derecha de su pecho, cuello triangular que mostraba a dentro un grueso suéter negro cuello alto. Un sombrero de alas del mismo material del abrigo cubría sus facciones y su cabello negro serpenteaban sobre su cuerpo—. Te ves hermoso…

—Igual, usted.

Volteó para verlo. Verificaron que no hubiese nadie y por fortuna, aún no había suficiente público por lo cual, se arriesgaron, se acercaron… se abrazaron. La cabeza de Shaka se mantuvo oculta en el hombro del mayor, más alto que él y quien aferró con sus brazos el cuerpo del hindú, con gesto sobreprotector, pasando sus labios por las mejillas frías de porcelana.

—Lamento que siempre para vernos tengamos que estarnos escondiendo—se disculpó y ya Shaka había perdido el número de veces que esas palabras se repetían en cada encuentro.

—No se preocupe. Yo con tener esta oportunidad me considero afortunado.

Se separaron y pasaron toda la tarde caminando en los enormes pasillos del acuario, mientras él le comentaba de unas nuevas conferencias y de algunos nuevos descubrimientos en el campo de la psicología y el psicoanálisis, adelantos que Shaka escuchaba complacido y comentaba con increíble pericia. El hombre de negro le sonreía, con ternura, cada vez que hallaba respuestas tan elaboradas y certeras del joven que era su estudiante, su tutorado, discípulo y amante. Y al final del recorrido, que hicieron sin tomarse de manos, evitando ser demasiado evidentes, se fueron hasta un departamento que el doctor tenía alquilado para trabajar y el cual era el lugar para escapar de las miradas, olvidar lo ético, olvidar que no sólo era su maestro sino que estaba casado… olvidar que no sólo era su alumno sino el hijo de un buen amigo… olvidar que en todos los sentidos era prohibido…

Recordar…

Cuanto dolía recordar…

Cuando Shaka abrió sus ojos, para su sorpresa, había dejado escapar una lágrima de nostalgia. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que recordando lo ocurrido había llorado, pero ciertamente, en ese momento no pudo evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

Porque su corazón se siente, igual de doloroso, que en aquel tiempo…

Para el día domingo, Shaka respondió por fin la llamada de Saga, donde le decía que aceptaría sus condiciones porque realmente quería que fuera él quien decorara su casa. Le dio su palabra de no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido y el rubio, por momentos dudó en si era correcto aceptar la propuesta o mejor terminar el asunto por la raíz, evitar ver de nuevo ese hombre que le estaba moviendo fibras intimas que prefería mantener encerrada por mucho tiempo. Por más que extrañara lo que es tener una compañía, un igual con el cual compartir, con el cual ser un igual… por mucho que extrañara lo que era ser amado…

Terminó aceptando lo inevitable… Saga Leda estaba captando su atención demasiado rápido. Lo hizo desde esa cena en el restaurant, desde que se vio reflejado en él.

Porque ciertamente los dos necesitaban amar…

Pero para Shaka el amor dejó de ser una opción.

Aún así, terminó aceptando.

Para el lunes, de nuevo estaba frente a frente a ese hombre, quien pese a lo que Shaka habría pensado, lo esperaba con una mirada fría y penetrante. De alguna manera, esa actitud al recibirlo y tratarlo fue un golpe inesperado para él. A pesar de ello, Shaka le mostró sus opciones para la sala principal, la segunda habitación y la cocina, esperando su respuesta. Al contrario de lo que pasó cuando le mostró el diseño de su cuarto, Saga observó con cierto desdén y sin fijarse en detalles, simplemente asintió mientras viraba su mirada al computador.

—¿Está de acuerdo con ellos?—preguntó contrariado el decorador.

—Sí, me gusta—respondió secamente. Shaka miró sus diseños con cierto dolor.

—No parece estar muy convencido…—Saga subió su mirada con seriedad.

—Tú eres el decorador. Tú sabes. Y creo haberte dicho que no sé nada de colores y te ocuparías de todo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente ante esa respuesta y sentir el golpe de lleno en su pecho. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas cambiaran de esa forma y de alguna manera se sintió lastimado. Sin decir más, tomó sus diseños y salió del despachó, limitándose a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Distinto a la semana pasada, Saga no estuvo al pendiente de llevarles comida ni de cuanto avanzaban. Tal como le había prometido a Shaka, se mantuvo en distancia, con una actitud fría cuando les tocaba hablar. El rubio lo veía irse a los tribunales con cierta desazón y a los pocos días, terminó llegando a su casa como si se sintiera asfixiado. La ley del hielo lo estaba lastimando más de lo que hubiese pensado. Decidió entonces acelerar el trabajo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Saga no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, en cómo le dolía tener que fingir indiferencia para Shaka, el tener que guardarse las miles de preguntas que le surgían hacía el rubio e intentar entender el porqué lo trató de esa forma cuando lo besó. ¿Por qué lo amenazó con irse de Grecia? ¿Por qué para él era tan grave trascender de la relación laboral? Terminó haciendo algo que nunca en su vida había hecho y que superaba también su ética: investigarlo.

—No Saga. De Shaka Espica apenas hay información desde hace 4 años. No tiene antecedentes, no se le conoce familia, sólo se sabe que llegó a Grecia hace 4 años y no ha vuelto a salir.

—¿Sabes de donde venía?

—Por la información del pasaporte de Londres, pero no consigo un Shaka Espica que se le parezca en Inglaterra.

El español revisaba de nuevo la base de datos con cierta pesadez. Si no fuera porque Saga lo había salvado de un asesino serial hace unos años y al cual, lograron capturar y condenar con la pena máxima; el ibérico no se hubiera prestado para usar los medios del gobierno en algo tan casual como investigar la vida de un decorador.

—Te conozco muy bien como para saber que no harías esto si no te llamará demasiado la atención. ¿Pero no crees que exageras, Saga?

—Si hay alguien que exagera aquí, creo que es él. El asunto es porque—miró de nuevo la información que tenía su sistema—. ¿Crees que puedes buscar información de él en Londres?

—Tengo algunos contactos pero… ¿por qué no le preguntas directamente?

—Crees que si fuera tan sencillo estuviera haciendo ahora de acosador—resopló con cansancio—. Si lo sé, estoy loco—se dijo a sí mismo, sonriéndose mientras rascaba un tanto su cabeza—. Ese muchachito me ha puesto la vida de cabeza en sólo tres semanas. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Debe ser especial porque tú eres señor "nadie puede dominarme"—comentó jocoso, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Saga al notarlo le tomó el tubo encendido y lo apagó en el cenicero, sin mediar palabras. El español lanzó un bufido de inconformidad—. ¡Qué necio te pones!

—Deja de estar fumando y por favor, investígame más al respecto.

—Veré que puedo hacer…

El abogado salió sin más, dejando al investigador policial a cargo de su pequeño encargo personal.

Para cuando llegó de nuevo a su casa todo estaba en movimiento. Aioria pintaba las paredes de la sala, Aioros se ocupaba de la cerámica de la codina mientras que Shaka terminaba de lijar los umbrales de las puertas y marcaba con lápiz una serie de líneas en la pared. Al verlo entrar, el rubio se quito los guantes y sacudió un poco su jean llenó de polvo para acercarse e informarle sobre sus nuevas decisiones. Dentro de la oficina, Saga lo hizo entrar, intentando de todas las formas mantener demasiado tiempo la mirada y mostrar su actitud más fría.

—Cree un cronograma de las actividades que estaremos haciendo para la decoración, esperamos que en tres semanas podamos culminarla por completo—le pasó el cronograma impreso y Saga lo vio de reojo—. Noté que no se ha mudado como me había comentado antes de comenzar, así que me tomé la libertad de extender el horario hasta las once de la noche, para así acelerar el proceso—el griego veía el horario con cierto dolor. Era evidente que ya Shaka quería acabar. ¿Acaso su indiferencia no le dolía?—. El lunes vendrá mi compañero, un decorado de exteriores también muy cotizado y suelo hacer los trabajos en conjunto con él. Aprhodite Lethys se encargará de mejorar la fachada de la casa además de ayudarme a coordinar los arreglos del interior—el abogado fijó su vista en un día marcado en el calendario la semana siguiente.

—¿Y qué pasa el 20 de Septiembre?—preguntó directamente, intrigado.

—Ah, ese día no estaré aquí porque tengo otro compromiso, pero Aprhodite se encargará de coordinar todo, así que no se perderá ese día—el abogado desvió la mirada contrariado.

—Entiendo. Entonces está bien—el rubio volteó para buscar la salida—. Por cierto—Shaka volteó con interés—, ya me falta poco para terminar el libro, quizás en unos días te lo devuelva.

Hubo silencio.

Shaka lo miró con una expresión de dolor y pesar incontenible. Saga por estar viendo el monitor, evitando a toda costa ver las expresiones de él, trataba de verse inflexible.

Regresar el libro, lo único que los unía y eso, que lo había hecho sentir que en algún momento era más que un cliente para el rubio… Esperaba que Shaka le dijera algo al respecto. Que le dijera que podía quedarse con el libro… o…

—Está bien… estaré esperando.

Cerró la puerta. Saga enfocó sus esmeraldas dolidas a la madera, terminando por sujetar su cabeza entre sus manos, sin saber qué hacer con lo que se había gestado.

Mientras un Shaka, de pie aún tras la puerta, empezaba a sentir que le estaba afectando… demasiado…

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

—¿Son cosas mías o huelo a amor y dolor en el ambiente?—comentó el sueco meciendo su cabellera celeste a la cual le acababa de hacer una permanente.  
—Pues…—comentó Aiorios—, no sé qué le pasa a Shaka pero cada vez está más ausente y ¡ahora puso un horario hasta las once de la noche!  
—¡Nos quiere matar!


	8. Acercamiento

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Saga y Shaka se han levantado una ley de hielo que los está lastimando, mientras los preparativo siguen corriendo. ¿Podrán soportarlo por mucho tiempo?

**Capitulo 08: Acercamiento**

Acostado en el mueble, pensaba.

Acostado en el mueble, con su mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, meditaba en lo ocurrido, en todo lo que había pasado esa semana. Sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en el trabajo en yeso que habían labrado en el techo del departamento de su hermano. Tenía horas así, no podía conciliar el sueño, el libro lo había terminado y pensar en devolverlo le aturdía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil acercarse a él? ¿Por qué se negaba en todas las formas a acercársele?

De nuevo, empezó a revisar una a una las frases que Shaka había marcado en amarillo dentro del libro. Quería comprender… quería tener una idea que le diera indicio de cómo proceder, de si debía avanzar, si debía abstenerse…

Simplemente resignarse…

No, no podía serlo. Shaka fue la razón por la cual él se vio obligado a enfrentar sus inclinaciones cuando trabajo para él hace dos años. Ahora lo comprendía, en ese momento que se había reencontrado por él, entendió, que la atracción que había sentido por él era ligeramente más potente que cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado… a tal punto, que lo obligo a enfrentarla.

De esa manera terminó recordando el momento que su esposa le presentó al decorador que le habían recomendado. De la misma forma que ya lo había visto vestirse, allí estaba, su rostro de seriedad complementaba con elegancia su atuendo juvenil. Con tranquilidad hizo las preguntas pertinentes, podía en ese instante incluso dibujar de nuevo el movimiento nimio de sus cejas, la forma que danzaba la mano cuando intentaba explicarse, el sinuoso danzar de su flequillo dorado cuando movía su rostro… la mirada zafiro enmarcada en los lentes.

Todo lo que sintió en aquella oportunidad, revivió justo en el segundo de rememorarlo. Del mismo modo que sucedía ahora que lo tenía trabajando de nuevo para él. Ese magnetismo que no sabía de qué manera explicárselo, ese misterio hindú que lo envolvía, la seriedad, el orgullo, junto con el dejo de picardía que al parecer, sin notarlo, imprimía en cada gesto. Por ello sólo pudo estar frente a él en dos oportunidades… y prácticamente al darle el cheque de pago, ni lo pudo ver a los ojos.

¿Cómo se podría llamar entonces a lo que sentía? ¿Mera atracción? No, él sabía que no era así. No era hombre de sentirse confundido o contrariado por meras atracciones físicas o deseos de sexo y esa semana que él mismo impuso la ley de hielo, se dio cuenta, que era algo mucho mayor. ¿Pero entonces que era? Hablar de amor era muy precipitado, lo sabía. Quizás era un gustar serio… quizás de verdad le interesaba para algo más que una noche de placer…

Quizás y si lo quería…

—Me volveré loco…—musitó cansado. Ya era la madrugada del sábado y no podía pegar ojo—. Me vas a volver loco, Shaka…

De nuevo pensar, meditar, ordenar sus ideas. Saga otra vez se vio inmersa en el torbellino de pensamientos que no hacían más que agitarlo. Ahora eran lo que Shura había logrado encontrar de él. Había llegado de Londres, no tenía indicio de haber salido del país luego de entrar en él, no se le conocía familia, ni allegado, ni pareja por los medios al menos. Cuando se buscó en Londres, Shaka Espica era como si hubiera surgido sin ningún tipo de historial. Su amigo le comentó que parecía haberse cambiado el nombre o apellido, y de ser así, dejando todo su pasado en blanco, no indicaba nada bueno. Y él como abogado lo sabía. Podría haberse inmiscuido en algo que atentaba contra su libertad y seguridad, aunque claro, eso era suponer muy a los extremos.

De Shaka, no había nada desde que empezó su vida y carrera como decorador.

Como un libro donde sólo hay un capitulo escrito y lo demás, en blanco.

Todo le aturdía…

Terminó por levantarse del mueble y buscar su laptops, para conectarse en silencio en el comedor, leer alguna que otra noticia, encontrar algo con el cual recuperara el sueño. Tenía su teléfono al lado, y por instante lo miraba con un deseo atrapado en la mente: escribirle. Sabía que era muy poco probable que a esa hora estuviera despierto, y que quizás jamás le respondería, pero… necesitaba hacerle saber, hacerle entender que él estaba allí, que él quería estar allí, en un espacio de su mente, vivo y palpable, una presencia que Shaka no pudiera eludir. Quería que el rubio se diera cuenta que más que cuerpo, más que el sexo, quería un espacio en su vida, una habitación en su acogedora casa… casa que parece, que a pesar de estar perfectamente amoblada y decorada… estaba abandonada, sola, como la casa de una villa en construcción que sirve de muestra.

Terminó por tomar la decisión. Arriesgarse, de por si siempre fue un hombre que en algunas oportunidades había temido arriesgarse por seguir estándares familiares y religioso. Y fue por ello, que había perdido mucho tiempo, herido a Marin, caído en el agujero donde empezaba a surgir. ¿Dejaría que de nuevo las reglas lo detuvieran? ¿Le quitaran la oportunidad de ver que podía lograr con Shaka? Decidió esa noche no dejarse amedrentar por las condiciones y las amenazas tácticas que Shaka dejaba a su paso a quien se acercara. Determinó dentro de sí hacer caso omiso de cada señal que en su camino le advertía detenerse para llegar al destino que quería, ocupar un espacio en Shaka. No se dejaría acobardar por el orgullo inquebrantable de su joven vida, si Shaka era una pared de diamante… el sería un puñal de diamante listo para atravesarle.

_"Terminé de leer el libro. Ha sido muy interesante. Te agradezco el gesto."_

No decía mucho, no era romántico, ni mostraba un interés abierto. Era justo lo que necesitaba el griego para hacerse notar en la vida de Shaka y al mismo tiempo, no hacerlo sentir presionado. Quiso convencerse a la idea de que muy probablemente no terminaría recibiendo respuesta a su mensaje, y dejando el teléfono de lado, se dispuso a ver la agenda de acontecimientos especiales en Athenas, pensando en quizás salir solo a un lugar, despejarse en uno de esos días, para así dejar de pensar en las noches en ese hombre que le había descolocado completamente. Pero los pensamientos se le dispersaron cuando escuchó el mensaje de entrada en su móvil. Su corazón se aceleró apresuradamente, sin dejarle tiempo de siquiera pensar en calmarse. ¿Shaka le había respondido? Sacudió su cabeza, simplemente no quería ilusionarse. Bien podría ser uno de esos textos automáticos que enviaba la operadora o…

_"Me complace saberlo. Puede buscar más libros del autor. Son muy interesantes, preservo la colección completa de ellos"_

¿Qué podría pensar de ese mensaje? Obviamente no había, al igual que el propio, muestra de un interés más allá. Pero saberse correspondido cuando él mismo le había dicho que no solía responder llamadas o mensajes de saludos le hizo sentir, en demasía, afortunado. Una sonrisa tierna dibujó sus gruesos labios. Toda la confusión y desazón que había guardado se diluyó con tan pocas palabras. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿un espacio en la vida del decorador? ¿Un poco de esos colores que lo irradian? En ese momento reflexionó al respecto.

Shaka significaba matices de colores tanto vivos como sobrios, un contraste exorbitante, un collage, una maravilla artística por todas las facetas, los rostros, las formas que él representaba. Shaka tenía la pureza del blanco, la tranquilidad del azul, la energía del amarillo y naranja, la pasión del rojo, la dulzura del rosa, la melancolía del lila, la sobriedad del gris, la elegancia del negro. Shaka era por si solo una composición de una cantidad de tonalidades que sacudía su monótona línea. Para Saga, que hasta en su vestuario solo existía el azul, blanco y negro, se veía seducido por todos los colores que Shaka irradiaba y le hacía sentir a él. Se sonrió comprendiendo que él lo que más deseaba era que Shaka le permitiera hundirse en todo ese mar de tonalidades que significaba su vida

_"Mmm… pues dime que otro título me recomiendas. Así no termino descompletando tu colección"_

Envió el mensaje y se puso a buscar el nombre del autor del libro para ver que títulos tenía. Lord Simons Whorther, un afamado psicoanalista y experto en terapias de autoconocimiento, tenía una variedad de más de 35 títulos, todos con un nivel de ventas aceptable y varios habían sido galardonados por premios en el área. Cuando se encontró con tan apabullante material, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. Parecía ser un hombre bastante famoso. Decidió entonces investigar un tanto de él por Internet.

Casado en Italia, residía en Francia con su mujer, Pandora Whorther, una conocida dama de familia aristócratas en Londres. Su matrimonio con ella ya llevaba alrededor de diez años, tenía dos hermosos hijos. Había realizado sus estudios en Rusia, estudios superiores en Francia, participado en Foros, Debates y demás eventos de la rama de la psicología y comenzó a escribir su primer libro, precisamente, cuando estudiaba en Francia su carrera especialista. Había trabajado como tutor de tesis doctorales en variadas universidades en Europa, estuvo un tiempo en Londres en la UCL (University College de Londres), la más prestigiosa y antigua universidad de la ciudad y con un alto prestigio, siendo tomado como el máximo velador de la cátedra de Psicología. Por hechos que no se esclarecieron, abandonó el cargo año y medio después, regresando a Francia, donde escribió luego de un año de desaparición literaria, su libro: Remodela tu Vida

_"Whorther tiene una cantidad de libros que podría ayudarle. Una búsqueda en internet le podrá dar luz de los mejores que ha escrito. De mi parte, le recomiendo: Frente al Espejo"_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dispuso a ubicar el titulo que le había mencionado. Curiosamente, ese libro había sido escrito antes de Remodela Tu Vida, en el tiempo que estuvo como máxima autoridad de psicología en la UCL. Fue premiado por varios centros de eruditos en el área y una condecoración por parte de la misma universidad, gozaba de uno de los mayores índices de ventas sobretodo en Londres, era evidente que de alguna manera aquel hombre había conseguido una fama bastante considerable en esa región.

Londres.

Desde allí Shaka había borrado sus huellas.

Shaka tenía cuatro años en Grecia. ¿Por qué venir a este país? ¿A quienes dejó atrás? Ni siquiera un viaje de visitas, no había salido de Grecia desde que entró, como si no tuviera a nadie más. Su madre, padre, ¿tendrá hermanos? ¿Qué ha sido de su familia? ¿Habrán muerto? Saga pensaba en todas esas posibilidades mientras seguía investigando en la web oficial del psicólogo, revisando los demás libros, las ediciones en idiomas que tenía y otros datos que apenas leía.

Si, se descubrió en ese momento más ansioso de conocer el pasado que tenía Shaka, que dejó en Londres, que lo trajo a ese punto… que le gustaba, que le molestaba. Quería acercarse de esa forma, sí… de la misma forma que Shaka lo hizo con él, como una mano amiga, como un igual…

_"Estoy revisando la información de ese libro. Suena interesante. Según leo, viene un nuevo libro Saliendo del fracaso. ¿Piensas comprarlo?"_

Y en la habitación alumbrada con un tenue azul fluorescente, sentado en su escritorio, con algunos dibujos y bocetos sobre su idea para el exterior de la casa y una propuesta para el despacho. No sabía que fue lo que le hizo responder el primer mensaje del mayor, pero se sintió extrañamente bien al recibir ese texto. Ciertamente el silencio y la ley de hielo le habían afectado. ¿Por qué?

Suspiró profundo, cansado quizás de pensar en lo que había pasado, los porque, las razones. A partir de ese beso y su respuesta, Saga se había alejado toda esa semana. Él lo resintió. Además, realmente no rechazó el beso, incluso, de haber durado un tanto más quizás lo hubiera correspondido y precisamente era eso lo que le incomodaba. Decidió entonces volver a hacer un recorrido en sus piezas.

En cuanto supo que Saga tenía, al parecer, pareja se sintió realmente contrariado. No estaba seguro porque, pero pasó todo el día molesto, respondió con evidente disgusto a su "pareja" cuando fue a enfrentarlo. Pero cuando Saga le dijo que no era así en el baño, cuando le confesó que le gustaba el sobresalto que sintió tenía, mucho tiempo, sin vivirlo.

Precisamente eso le preocupaba…

Porque la última vez que lo había experimentado fue cuando lo conoció a él.

_"Sigo los libros de Simons desde hace muchos años. He estado esperando la salida de este libro desde Verano, pero se extendió hasta otoño."_

De nuevo le contestó, por un impulso que ya no quería, realmente, reflexionar. Recordar las palabras que le dijo Saga en el baño era de alguna manera, un reclamo a su interior. Casi como un impulso ahogado, una acción desesperada hablo de huir de Grecia… Huir… como lo hizo de Inglaterra. Y las palabras de Saga no pudieron ser más certeras.

_No pensé que fueras un cobarde… ¿Eres el mismo que me decía que debía cambiar? ¿El mismo que se notó tan seguro para encararme?_

Cobarde… quizás desde lo ocurrido se había convertido en un cobarde para asimilar una relación de ese tipo, sin importar que estuviera dentro o fuera del trabajo. Realmente no quería saber más de promesas, de palabras, de condiciones… No quería estar inmiscuido en otra relación donde se tenía que estar tan vulnerable y al final de cuenta, la otra persona desaparece dejante sin nada más que un orgullo mancillado con el que te tienes que levantar.

_¿Amigo?… está claro que si hablas de huir no es porque me consideres sólo un amigo… ¿Ahora quien no es el sincero consigo mismo?_

Por supuesto, era evidente que al soltar esa posibilidad estaba asumiendo… no, admitiendo, que lo que lo estaba uniendo con aquel no era un vínculo amistoso.

Qué más daba… le atraía.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando recibió su último mensaje. O al menos el último que pensaba responder esa madrugada que se quedó trabajando de más.

_"Entonces esperaré su salida y buscaré armar mi propia colección, aunque tu libro me es muy valioso como para devolverlo. ¿Me perdonas el atrevimiento?"_

Enarcó una ceja, divertido. Vaya que el griego se tomaba atribuciones con un poco de confianza que le dieran. Resopló al final, resignado. Realmente en primera estancias no pensó en pedir que le devolvieran el libro, precisamente por eso le colocó la corta dedicatoria. Igual, el 20 de Septiembre había un evento donde podría comprar otro libro. Sin embargo, para él ese libro también era especial, más no por el volumen, ni por el titulo… era especial porque, tal como de seguro era para el abogado, había llegado en el justo momento.

_"No pienso denunciarlo por un libro no devuelto. Pero entonces tendrá que darme una compensación por mi colección. ¿Qué me ofrece?"_

Y si, era un muy ligero y formal coqueteo su respuesta, pero mientras se preparaba para tomar su lado de la cama y reposar, pensaba algo expectante sobre qué le diría aquel hombre ante esa sencilla y muy evidente insinuación. La contestación no se hizo esperar y fue recibida con una sonrisa irónica.

_"Una noche. Tus reglas, tus límites, tus condiciones. ¿Aceptas?"_

No hubo respuesta.

Para la mañana del lunes, Saga ya estaba temprano en su casa un tanto expectante. No hubo respuesta a su invitación y aunque pensaba ir de plan de amigos, no iba a dejar pasar por alto la ligera provocación. Se sonrió, algo nervioso, mientras abría la puerta de su despacho y se encargaba a organizar su agenda del día. No hubo más mensajes después de aquel. Ni Shaka respondió, ni él insistió. Las fichas estaban ya sobre la mesa, sólo quedaba jugarlas conforma avanzara su pequeño duelo.

Distraído pensando en las mil y una formas que pudiera ser esa noche si se concretase, escuchó que ya estaban tocando la puerta y con rapidez se levantó para atender a su visita. Los primeros que entraron fueron los castaños, con un saludo y una palmada por parte del mayor de ellos a la espalda del abogado. Ya Saga estaba terminando por acostumbrarse por la "confianza" que se atribuía el tal Aioros.

Viendo que Shaka no estaba con ellos, curioso salió a buscarlo con la vista y lo vio fuera de la casa, viendo la fachada con otro joven un poco más alto que él, de contextura igual delgada, graciosos bucles celestes caían y al igual que el decorador, su forma de vestir era bastante jovial pero un tanto más "femenina". El abogado de una vez pensó que sería el otro decorador. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos jóvenes entraran. Las celestes pupilas del más alto lo miraban de forma escudriñadora, sin perder detalle, labios nacarados y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda le daba una apariencia hermafrodita. Definitivamente ese era más… radical.

—Le presento a Aphrodite Lethys, será quien se encargue de la fachada de la casa.

—Un placer—respondió el griego extendiendo la mano. El sueco hizo lo mismo firmemente. Pese a su apariencia era claro que no era alguien con quien se jugaba—

—Aphrodite Lethys a sus servicios. Mis reglas de juego son iguales a las de Shaka con la excepción que sólo están disponibles en el tiempo del contrato—un guiño de ojo sensual y Saga enarcó una ceja nada cómodo—. Después podríamos encontrarnos en otros términos…

—Aphrodite…—llamó el rubio con evidente malestar. Los zafiros detrás de la montura marrón veían a su compañero de forma amenazante.

—Saga Leda, abogado penalista—se presenta el griego—. Y no es de mi gusto.

Certero, directo, sin complicaciones. Aprhodita sonrió con cierta malicia y Shaka lo miro visiblemente asombrado. No esperaba que respondiera abiertamente el coqueteo de su compañero. Lo siguiente fue bastante rápido. Saga le enseñaba los derredores de la casa al sueco, junto a Shaka, hacían unos leves comentarios sobre que le gustaría ver. Shaka daba ideas, Saga las aprobaba y Aprodite observaba todo con cierta curiosidad. La forma en la que Shaka se relacionaba con ese hombre era distinta a como había visto en otros clientes. Aquel abogado le enviaba miradas bastante brillantes y Shaka le respondía con una leve sonrisa antes de alejarse. Coqueteaban, el sueco lo veía, muy subliminalmente se enviaban sus intereses en el otro.

Pronto regresaron de nuevo hasta la sala. Saga había ido a su despacho a hacer unas llamadas, Shaka estaba ocupado organizando el itinerario del día y los griegos ya habían devorado una bolsa de pan y leche que habían traído para desayunar. El sueco observaba todo, dio un paseo por la habitación ya decorada y los adelantos en las dos salas, caminaba con ese aire de desdén y enroscando un bucle entre sus largos dedos. En algún momento el abogado se acercó al decorador, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, se retiró y el rubio suspiro algo contrariado, para volverse a concentrar en el trabajo. Todo observado minuciosamente.

—¿Son cosas mías o huelo a amor y dolor en el ambiente?—comentó el sueco meciendo su cabellera celeste a la cual le acababa de hacer una permanente.

—Pues…—comentó Aiorios—, no sé qué le pasa a Shaka pero cada vez está más ausente y ¡ahora puso un horario hasta las once de la noche!

—¡Nos quiere matar!

—Aunque, hoy como que están de mejor humor—agregó el mayor luego de encogerse de hombros.

—Comprendo…

No hizo más preguntas, pero para él que conocía a Shaka desde que llegó de Grecia y quien, además, estaba al tanto de que lo trajo a estas tierras, el asunto no podía pasarlo en alto.

Se sonrió internamente, con parca sinceridad.

Quizás y había llegado el nuevo dueño de esa casa…

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

—¿Tan evidente soy?

—Vamos Shaka, el gruñón Shaka se convirtió en el: "me callo todo y ustedes no tienen voz y voto"—se burló con una leve sonrisa, moviendo sus manos al aire—. Es evidente que no estás del todo bien y el abogado como que está muy ocupado para verlo.


	9. Perdidas

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

Saga y Shaka se han levantado una ley de hielo que los está lastimando, mientras los preparativo siguen corriendo. ¿Podrán soportarlo por mucho tiempo?

**Capitulo 09: Perdidas  
**

Lo conocía bien…

Lo suficientemente bien como para saber que haber aceptado esa salida no era común, que su silencio ahora más asfixiante, junto con esos resoplos de aire contrariados, como buscando que decir; excedía cualquier molde.

Cuando llegó y lo conoció cuatro años atrás, fue el primero que se presentó ante él. Recordó que le costaba el griego, Aphrodite había ido a verlo porque notaba que era alguien que causaría sensación sólo por su belleza, y sin pensarlo, terminaron atándose en una extraña relación que, si era necesario, recurría al sexo. Algo como complicidad tal vez, Shaka tenía algo que simplemente le inspiraba seguirle y rodearle, como la luna seducida por la tierra; mientras que esta está seducida por el sol y en rotaciones antagónicas pero similares se iban moviendo en el mundo de la decoración.

Lo bueno es que Aphrodite era lo suficiente inteligente emocionalmente como para saber hasta que límites podrían mantener su relación. No eran amantes, tampoco amigos, cómplices quizás era el terminó que mejor se acoplaba a ellos y no le molestaba tampoco ser parte de su vida, ni tener algo mayor. Tal como en su estadía laboral, sus visiones se complementaban… Shaka vivía muy dentro encerrado en detalles, él vivía en la libertad del exterior…

Condenados a estar en el mismo lugar bajo diferentes perspectivas.

Sin chocar…

Porque realmente no había punto de encuentro.

De la misma forma que Shaka respetaba sus gustos en el diseño de exteriores, respetaba su estilo de vida.

Del mismo modo, Aphrodite le pagaba con el silencio tan necesario en el interior de sus propias cavilaciones.

Quizás al final de cuenta entre silencios, entre palabras jamás dichas, entre acuerdos concertados en el mutismo y que con leves señales terminaban enredados en la faena de la búsqueda del placer no culposo y sin compromisos; ellos dos, simplemente se veían a ellos mismos.

Tan simple y egoísta como eso.

Ambos lo sabían, y realmente no le importaba.

No había más apego que el necesario cuando la soledad imperaba.

—Vamos Shaka, sé que quieres decirme algo—empujó el hielo de su vaso de vidrio labrado en hermosas figuras frutales, mientras hacía que el agua y el whisky se fusionaran de una forma más homogénea.

El rubio tomó de nueva cuenta la pequeña copa con el Martini servido, frio, con una rodaja de limón decorando la bebida, mientras divagaba en variadas meditaciones. Otro resoplo de aire turbio y el vidrio chocó con los delicados labios hasta tomar un sorbo de la dulce bebida, saborearla con parsimonia y darle paso a la garganta, concentrándose en la nimia sensación del frio recorrer cada vertebra, cerrando sus ojos, viviendo el momento. Ya tenían una semana trabajando juntos en la casa, los arreglos pronto acabarían, le daba una semana y media más según el cronograma. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días la pesadez que sentía Shaka en el pecho se hacía más difícil de ocultar, el humor lo delataba. Aioria y Aioros consideraban seriamente que algo pasaba para que su actitud crítica se duplicara, les enviara a rehacer las cosas e incluso a hacerlas él mismo porque los consideraba incompetentes. Era bueno ver que Aioros sabía apagar la ira de su hermano.

Otro sorbo bebido con parca lentitud, y el rostro del rubio se reclinó a un lado siendo soportado por los hombros del sueco. Nimio contacto, considerando que pocas horas atrás habían terminado enredados entre satenes. Pero así estaban acostumbrados, buscando en el otro la salida, para luego despedirse sin promesas. Así estaba bien, al menos para Shaka estaba bien.

Sin embargo era notable que la tormenta mental que sostenía el hindú era de tal intensidad que se permitió por ese momento buscar un apoyo, silencioso y respetuoso que le permitiera seguir ahorcándose en sus propios argumentos sin resentir la falta de privacidad. Aphrodite seguía en silencio, bebiendo el líquido que a pesar de frio al llegar a su garganta quemaba, para perderse en algún recóndito lugar de su organismo. Entendía que algo quería decir y al mismo tiempo no quería hablarlo. Era esa clase de contradicciones a las que se había acostumbrado cuando se trataba de Shaka. Tan orgulloso como para pedir ayuda y admitir que se estaba ahogando en sí mismo

Resopló fastidiado de esperar una respuesta que quizás no vendría, y terminó recargando su rostro sobre la cabeza de aquel, nada intimo, sólo una mera muestra de: "estoy contigo" que ellos dos ya conocían. Vio de nuevo el calendario sobre su cocina decorada en aluminio y hierro, espaciosa, de su costoso Town House donde habían terminado luego de la faena del día. Y si, ya faltaba pocos días.

—¿Este año tampoco?—preguntó al aire, con una leve turbación en su voz.

—Tampoco…

Otra vez el silencio. El 19 de Septiembre se le hacía una fecha tan dulce como amarga, tan liviana como pesada, tan triste… frustrante… faltaba tan sólo dos días para ella. Con fastidio el sueco dejó el vaso en la mesa de vidrio redonda de comedor, levantándose con deliberada lentitud, mientras pasaba un mechón de su cabello por sus largos dedos, enroscándolo con pereza mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones.

—Dime Shaka, ¿hasta cuándo permitirás que los años pasen sobre ti sin dejar huellas?—un leve suspiro ahogado por parte del interlocutor—. Los años pasan sobre ti como si estuvieras disecado…

La mirada azul se levantó en evidente señal de alto. Era notable que estaba traspasando los límites que pensaba permitirle. Sin más, Shaka se levantó de la mesa dejando la copa a medio probar, alistando sus cosas, en silencio absoluto. Ya Aphrodite estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud cuando veía al rubio encerrarse en una especie de capsula donde las dudas no molestaban su ideal estilo de vida.

—Gracias por el Martini y la noche—tajante, cortante—. Mañana continuamos con el trabajo, te espero puntual—sin posibilidad ni esperanzas.

Con elegancia se marchó, sin voltear la mirada.

Aphrodite sólo atinó a terminarse de beber ambas bebidas para hacer lo que se hacen con las rosas, podar lo malo.

Los preparativos siguieron marchando. Un conjunto de muchachos jóvenes ayudaban a Aphrodite de los exteriores, creando los jardines, pintando las paredes y arreglando la fachada de la cerca. Eran cinco jóvenes tan contrastante como la variedad de plantas y flores que el sueco había escogido para la decoración. Un chino de largos cabellos negros era quien se encargaba de la fachada principal. Un ruso junto con un japonés de piel tostada y cabello añil preparaban el jardín. El hermano menor del japonés, de cabello verde y hermosos ojos claros sembraba los ornamentos. Otro japonés castaño era el encargado de la pintura. Todos eran muy jóvenes y muchas veces discutían en medio faena, en especial el ruso rubio y el japonés mayor.

El ambiente esos dos días era un tanto pesado, pero Saga quien estaba más en los preparativos de los tribunales no lo notaba. Ahora que estaban terminando los últimos detalles de la primera sala, Aioria y Aioros se ocupaban de la segunda y la cocina, reestructurando el piso de madera; mientras Shaka se internaba en los detalles. El jardín estaba tomando forma y Saga veía al llegar la tarde del tribunal los avances de su hogar, sintiendo que su vida de nuevo tomaba rumbo. Curiosamente, entre Saga parecía brillar al paso de los días, Shaka se oscurecía.

Eso notaba Aphrodite al término de la jornada, con gesto abstraído, sin pensar en involucrarse, No veía necesario hacerlo, porque Shaka simplemente no daba pie a ello. Cuando el hindú estaba así era como si se sumergiera en una especie de barrera donde los demás no tenían forma ni de defenderse de los embates, como tampoco de contrarrestar. Era él y solo él, Shaka no daba espacio a nada más y eso, de alguna manera, estaba pasando factura en ese momento.

¿Era acaso que lo que Shaka estaba sintiendo por ese hombre era mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba? Ese coqueteo inicial se volvió, de un día a otro en indiferencia por parte de Shaka y Saga estaba muy ocupado en tribunales como para notarlo del todo. El sueco pensaba en ello cuando al final de la jornada del día 18, Shaka ya siendo casi las doce de la noche seguía trabajando casi enloquecido, como si buscara escapar de los pensamientos e internarse en esa labor que le permitiera ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Aioria y Aioros ya estaban muertos de cansancios. Incluso, uno de ellos ya dormía pegando la cabeza al hombro del mayor, como gatito consentido. Los jóvenes que trabajaban con el decorador de exteriores se habían retirado entrada la noche, así que Aphrodite sólo estaba viendo cómo iban adelantando el trabajo.

¿Qué tanto podía hacer por Shaka? Él estaba convencido que nada y ya acostumbrado a eso simplemente se le sentaba a un lado a comentar los pormenores del día en el jardín, mientras que Shaka en silencio trabajaba en los detalles del decorado de la pared del comedor, grabados en dorado sobre base de yeso que había estado trabajando desde la mañana. A duras penas el rubio daba opinión al respeto, pero sabía que de esa forma le haría sentir que no estaba del todo, solo.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de descansar?—preguntó al aire, viendo que ya falta poco para las doce—. O al menos dile a los hermanos maravillas que se vayan a dormir—ironizó divertido al ver que ya el mayor andaba cabeceando, sucio de cal, madera y pintura.

—¿Aún están aquí? Si ya a las diez andan buscando desaparecer del mapa—comentó el decorador mientras aseguraba la nueva pieza de yeso en la pared.

—Están preocupados por ti—la respuesta inmovilizó por un momento las labores del rubio—. Quizás no lo creas, pero todo el tiempo que tienen trabajando juntos les han dado una idea de quién eres y como actúas, por mucho que te encierres en tu propia máquina del tiempo—los ojos azules zafiros buscaron las aguamarinas del sueco, que le hablaba con un semblante serio, jovial—. Saben que no estás en tus mejores momentos. Y creo que tienen idea del porque…

—¿Tan evidente soy?

—Vamos Shaka, el gruñón Shaka se convirtió en el: "me callo todo y ustedes no tienen voz y voto"—se burló con una leve sonrisa, moviendo sus manos al aire—. Es evidente que no estás del todo bien y el abogado como que está muy ocupado para verlo.

—No tiene que verlo…

—Shaka…—el rubio volteó ante el susurró turbio de la voz de su compañero, quien veía fijamente su reloj—. Feliz cumpleaños…

No hubo palabras.

La jornada terminó a casi la una de la madrugada. Shaka regresó al apartamento tan cansado que ni tiempo de pensar tenía y era justamente lo que buscaba. Luego de un baño rápido cayó rendido a la cama hasta el amanecer, donde madrugando como estaba acostumbrado se preparó para la nueva faena. Al otro día estaba parado firme desde la mañana, siguiendo sus labores, sin decir nada.

Así pensaba pasar su cumpleaños.

Entre tanto Saga caminaba con su hermano en los pasillos repletos de personas del centro comercial. Buscaba algo para poderle regalar en recompensa por quedarse con el libro. Y Kanon veía el asunto con una sonrisa. Su hermano había mejorado el humor en esas semanas y hasta se jugaba con él sobre su relación con Mu. Eso le alegraba, que por fin dejara todos los prejuicios a un lado y disfrutara el ser como es. De alguna manera quería ayudarlo a planear esa noche a pesar que no había respuesta de por medio. Pero Saga confiaba en que la respuesta de al menos esa cita sería un sí.

—¡Pero lo vas a aburrir!—replicaba el menor viendo el tríptico donde sólo mencionaban actividades culturales—. Yo me dormiría. ¿Cómo se te ocurre sacarlo a una cita a un teatro, o opera? ¡Eso es de ancianos!

—Sé que tu cita ideal sería un bar o disco para terminar en el primer motel de la calle, Kanon. Pero no, no quiero algo así, quiero algo que lo mantenga tranquilo y me permita compartir con él sus gustos. Es decorador, así que el arte es mi mejor opción.

—Vamos, al menos no sé, ¡llévalo a la playa y báñense desnudos!—Saga se rió animado ante la ocurrencia aunque sinceramente ni mala idea era. Hasta se imaginó el escenario y la sangre se le agolpó a las mejillas—. ¡Pervertido! ¡Ya lo estás pensando!—se jugó el menor burlándose de la cara de su hermano.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡No me hagas imaginar cosas así!

—Pero vamos, museo, teatro, presentación musical, ¿no puedes planear algo más divertido?

—Dije que no…—se detuvo en una joyería viendo las cadenas de oro—, pensé en regalarle el nuevo libro pero me enteré que mañana viene el autor a una conferencia, debe ser por eso que no irá a trabajar—observaba fijamente un dije de una S escrita como si fuese el trazo de una brocha, de al menos unos 3 cm de alto—. Así que pensaba en otra cosa. Qué te parece ese dije con…—buscó con la vista una gruesa cadena de oro tejida—… esa cadena.

—¿Crees que te acepte algo tan costoso por un libro?

—Me he dado cuenta que le gusta llevar su nombre marcado en el pecho—replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tendrá tatuajes quizás?—y la mente del gemelo mayor se complació en imaginar millones de lugares donde se le vería sexy un tatuaje. El rubor de nuevo le subió a la mejilla—. ¡ERES PEOR QUE YO!—lanzó una fuerte carcajada mientras golpeaba en la espada a Saga, luego de verle cambiar el color.

—¡ES TU CULPA!

La risa de ambos, la mirada llena de complicidad, se comprendían perfectamente. Al final, Saga terminó entrando a la joyería pidiendo los dos regalos.

Entre tanto, mientras los griegos castaños se encargaban de terminar los arreglos de la cocina, Shaka yacía en el suelo del comedor con un amplio lienzo de un metro cuadrado y varias pinturas al frio a su lado, dispuestas en tubos de aluminio. Una ancha franela gris visiblemente vieja lo cubría, junto con su cabello dorado que estaba recogido severamente, con sólo algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro. Quería hacer algo impresionista, recordando que fue el tipo de arte que Saga le había comentado que le gustaba, para imprimir algo de color a la estancia seria y elegante del comedor, y así crear el contraste perfecto que necesitaba.

Con premura empezó su tarea, comenzando con los tres colores primarios, usando sólo sus dedos para crear el efecto que quería. De alguna forma, estar sobre el lienzo y con la textura de la pintura espesa y fría en sus manos le rememoró una escena en su pasado, una que en ese momento intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evadir o quitar del medio, pero que irremediablemente volvía a posarse en su memoria. Los dedos se escurrían dejando trazos imperfectos en el lienzo color beige, y su mente trabajaba de más tratando de concentrarse.

Pero era imposible…

Le fue imposible evadir esa sensación de nostalgia cuando se vio haciendo lo que acostumbraba a hacer de niño. La memoria se trasladó de forma incitante en su cerebro y no le dejó otra opción más que la de enfrentarse a ella. Recordar… con lo duro que significaba para él recordar.

Y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por el caldo de nostalgia y melancolía que ya de por si significaba beber en especial ese día…

Las temperas manchando el fino piso de mármol. Sus manos péquela imprimiendo cientos de huellas digitales sobre un suéter blanco, de deporte, concentrado en la mera actividad de darle vida a su uniforme de futbol. Su madre llegó al verlo pintando y el regaño que le había dado era bastante amplio, pero quedo callada al ver la forma en que empapado de colores, su hijo le sonreía, con su cabello a la altura de sus hombros y ya el flequillo dorado cayéndole graciosamente por su nariz.

Al final, no pudo castigarlo por ello. Con una sonrisa compresiva la mujer de largos cabellos dorados y en bucles se sentó a su lado y lo felicito al ver de qué manera le había dado color a su nueva franela de deporte, ahora que había pasado a la sub 10 de futbol. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él y dentro de poco tendrían un partido. Para Shaka, esa franela de colores sería con la que practicaría, para presentarse en el juego con el uniforme oficial, en Londres.

Sólo nueve años, peor el arte le llamaba. Sentía que los colores le permitía expresar muchas cosas, más que las letras y los números. Los adoraba, y sus padres no tuvieron reparo de comprarles desde oleo hasta pintura en frio, acuarela, cera, tiza y creyones de madera o marcadores de tinta de colores. Y mientras en su tiempo libre en su habitación se dedicaba a llenar hojas de pale y lienzo de cualquier cosa que quería pintar, en las practicas de deporte mejoraba.

Su padre estaba orgulloso de él… era su varón. Y así presentaban antes sus amigos con orgullo todos los trofeos y condecoraciones que Shaka ganaba primero en futbol y luego en atletismo, salto largo y salto alto. El hombre que se veía estoico dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción al decirle a la sociedad que su único hijo era todo un varón.

Y él le falló…

Le falló de la forma más ruin y asquerosa posible…

Y perdió… lo perdió todo…

—Shaka, creo que ya terminamos con el jardín del frente y…—la voz del sueco calló al verlo estático frente al lienzo a medio pintar—. ¿Shaka?

Al acercarse, quedó sin palabras al ver el lienzo. Los colores sin forma se conjugaban uno con el otro creando un asqueroso color entre verde, gris, purpura y negro, pantanoso. Shaka frente a él veía fijamente el resultado de su trabajo, con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos, pero su temple contenido, aguantado, sin señal de debilidad más que el brillo insipiente de su mirada empañada.

—Shaka…

—Es deprimente…—fue el veredicto del diseñador rubio al ver su obra de arte.

—Un artista tiende a liberarse a través de su arte. En estos momentos tienes una tormenta tal que todos tus colores se están fusionando… creando negro…

Unos minutos de silencio… reflexión…

Paso de saliva lenta y tortuosa por su garganta…

Una conclusión…

—Aceptar lo que siento por ese hombre, es enfrentar mi pasado… Enfrentarlo, Aphrodite, es tocar heridas que no han sanado… y que sé no sanarán…

—Tal vez sea el momento de dejar de tapar las grietas de tus paredes tras el papel tapiz—el rubio dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Buena analogía…

Se levantó, sosteniendo la tormenta dentro de sí, decidido a no mostrarse vulnerable.

—Diles a Aioria y Aioros que boten eso, no sirve. El 21 haré la pintura. Me retiro a casa.

Y así salió, por primera vez en casi tres semanas de trabajo, antes de la hora de salida.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

—Te veo contento—comentó Shura al verlo entrar al cubículo, con esas esmeraldas brillantes y aquella sonrisa que parecía venir desde muy dentro.

—Contento es poco, ¿dime que conseguiste?—trató de guardar las ansías un tanto para no verse tan enamorado como sabía se veía. Contrajo su rostro al ver la seriedad de Shura—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Quizás sea mejor que te lo cuente después—dudó el español sentándose en su asiento, masajeando sus sienes. Saga no le gustó en nada su semblante.


	10. Descubrimientos

**Tipo: ** Yaoi, lemon, romance, Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Estado:** En Proceso **  
Ultima Actualización:** 13 / 03 / 11 (2-9 cap) **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Jajaja quise hacer algo más… ¿tierno y romantico? Pues sí, esa es la idea, veremos que me sale.

**Resumen:**

Shaka Espica es un conocido decorador de Interiores que he citado y contratado por el abogado Saga Leda. Sin embargo, al parecer sus servicios de decoración y rehabilitación de espacio tomaran tintes más personales.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Descubrimientos**

El viaje de autobús se le hizo corto… incluso, ni siquiera detalló la cantidad de personas que bajaron y subieron en ese trayecto. A la anciana que se le sentó al lado con un niño que lloraba sin tregua, ni a la jovencita que no le quitó la vista durante todo el trayecto. Simplemente Shaka estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y fue así que llegó hasta su parada, caminando hasta el edificio. Era apenas las tres de la tarde, no había llegado tan temprano a casa desde hacía semanas. Pensar que quizás llegar tan temprano y encerrarse iba a ser contraproducente…

Prefirió caminar…

Sus pasos lo llevaban a ningún lugar. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, el andar pausado, la mirada vacía tras sus espejuelos; percibía las personas que le dirigían la mirada y hasta le rozaban mientras caminaba y no, no sentía nada… ¿Qué sentir? Shaka estaba inmerso en un estado de soledad abrumador que ni aun estando entre la gente, podía comprender o asimilar que era parte de ella.

Fue así que llegó a un parque, a unas cinco cuadras de su centro residencial, terminando por sentarse en una banca debajo de un árbol, cerca de unos ancianos que jugaban ajedrez en las mesas apostadas, con aquella mirada analítica, ese aire de sabiduría. Sus ojos azules los veía con contemplación fija, detallando las jugadas que eran aplicadas en pleno duelo mental, la forma que los ancianos se sonreían y se miraban retándose mutuamente, con esa experiencia enmarcada en cada cana, cada arruga, en sus pupilas opacadas por los años.

Pronto una pelota de futbol llegó hasta sus pies. Un grupo de muchachos de unos doce años fueron a su encuentro para pedirla y él amablemente la pateó hacía ellos, ayudando que se reintegrara el partido que jugaban. Era al menos uno diez muchachos. De alguna forma a algunos los había visto en las paradas, los reconocía y le asombraba verlos tan alejados de su comunidad. La pelota de futbol iba de un lado a otro en el campo, entre las piernas de los menores, con mucha pasión aunque tal vez no todos eran muy buenos y quizás no dominaban la técnica.

Un interesante contraste…

Shaka veía a un lado a los ancianos debatiéndose con ajedrez y al otro a los jovencitos luchando con futbol… La sapiencia contra la energía, la sabiduría contra la pasión, dos fuerzas tan profundas en el hombre que se van enmarcando y posicionando conforme pasan los años… Ya Shaka no tenía esa vivaz fuerza de un adolescente… y aún carecía de la sapiencia de un anciano… Shaka estaba en la mitad del camino entre la juventud y la adultez…

Pero entre ambos caminos, estaba más cercano el de niño…

Sonriéndose, Shaka decidió entonces involucrarse en el camino de los jóvenes, pedirle que les abriera un espacio para jugar. Su cabello atado en la cola alta, su jean, una camiseta blanca que había traído de repuesto para cuando regresara a casa y aún el bolso de medio lado; se acercó a ellos pidiéndole una oportunidad. Los chicos no creían que pudiera jugar. Su apariencia no era justamente la de un futbolista y como jóvenes que eran, se dejaban llevar por ella. Una sonrisa de eterno control adornó el rostro del decorador y le pidió que le lanzaran la pelota. Así hicieron…

El balón golpeó con su pecho, fue controlado por la rodilla izquierda, luego la derecha, una tres veces más siguió a merced de ambas rodillas antes de que una patada con su derecha la llevara hasta la red de la portería. Los jóvenes emocionados entonces empezaron un nuevo juego, quitarle la pelota al invitado.

Como tenía años sin hacerlo, Shaka de nuevo tenía el balón entre sus pies, corriendo a un lado a otro, pasando el esférico, distrayendo a sus pequeños contrincantes, riéndose en el proceso en la faena de tratar de mantenerles el ritmo. Sus prácticas de Yoga le ayudaba a tener controlada la respiración, aunque era evidente que la falta de práctica pronto le pasaron factura. Finalmente se tiró en la grama, agotado, rendido ante la fuerza y la energía de esos jóvenes que por más que eran evadidos seguían persiguiéndolos como si tuvieran batería eterna.

Se sonrió reconociendo… ya no era un niño.

Pasó un poco más de media hora para volver a reintegrarse a la jugada, con otros niños que se unieron y olvidándose que la ropa que tenía no era precisamente para jugar. Los ancianos a veces se desligaban del juego de ajedrez para ver el extraño cuadro de aquel joven que era visiblemente bastante mayor, jugando con esos niños, sonriendo, y recordando… Shaka recordaba, recordaba las prácticas a las que iba y que al final de la tarde su padre lo buscaba, con ese porte estoico, con esa mirada fija, pero llena de un orgullo brillante. Su padre quizás no era de sonreír, mucho menos de abrazar, pero lo sabía, sabía lo orgulloso que había estado de él, le escuchaba la forma con la que hablaba tan feliz de él a sus amigos, como lo presentaba como su único varón, su primogénito. Y claro, él sabía que las circunstancias de su nacimiento habían sido complicadas, que luego de él su madre no pudo concebir y que estuvieron a punto de perderlo…

Shaka era su mayor tesoro…

Entre el sudor, entre la llovizna que empezó a refrescar la tarde calurosa, entre la excitación, la adrenalina drenando mientras seguía jugando…

Entre sus frustraciones y pasado, entre sus recuerdos y heridas añejas…

Shaka sonreía, porque él era río.

Sin importar cuantas piedras trajera a su paso, cuanto recorriera, cuanto tuviera que enfrentar. Derrumbaría lo que hubiera de derrumbar, destrozaría, invadiría, conquistaría… Porque su única opción era llegar al mar…

Su esperanza era llegar al mar…

_"Me dijo que para dormir le gusta escuchar el sonido del mar, el océano parece ayudarlo a despejar sus pensamientos. Es curioso que sea el vaivén de las aguas lo que más lo calme. Es curioso porque su personalidad indica ser igual de voluble, dependiendo de otro factores puede tornarse sereno o violento en cuestión de minutos."_

Mientras veía a los jovencitos buscando refugio ante la llovizna, el balón llenándose de barro, el sudor y el agua fusionarse en su piel húmeda; Shaka por fin comprendía…

Saga era mar y él como río estaba condenado a ir hacía él…

No había manera de evitarlo… no había forma de impedir que su camino se continuara.

¿Pero cómo hacer?

Amar se había vuelto en una acción que no pensaba volver a aplicar, y sin embargo su ser entero lo deseaba. Los recuerdos ciertamente eran dolorosos pero también la necesidad de compañía era abrumadora. Podría seguir defendiéndose de sus necesidades sexuales con cualquiera, incluso con él mismo o llamando a Afrodita, había mantenido sus carencias cubiertas durante bastante tiempo.

Tener sexo… si había tenido sexo durante esos años. Común, normal, tranquilo…

Pero hacer el amor era algo que había dejado de experimentar en mucho tiempo…

Sentándose en una banca, Shaka dejó que la lluvia refrescara su cuerpo, agradeciendo que su maletín fuera impermeable, así no debía preocuparse de los objetos que guardaba dentro, y por él, no le importaba recibir esa lluvia. La necesitaba... necesitaba el agua… Cerró sus ojos, recordando lo que significaba esa entrega de cuerpo, alma y mente, ese momento en que las manos hablaban más claro que las propias palabras. Recorriendo pechos y espaldas, acariciando brazos y piernas, riéndose entre ellos, con voces conjurados llamándose mutuamente, con besos que marcaba te amo encubierto. Movimientos orquestados, paso de pieles, el frenesí. Como aún en las corrientes rápidas sus corazones desbocados permanecían juntos, unidos, en un mismo sentir, placer para uno, placer para el compañero… el goce para ambos. Buscando compenetrarse más que el nivel sexual, fundir sus almas para hacerse uno y no partir jamás…

Hacerse vulnerable… abrir de la misma forma que sus piernas su corazón, permitir de la misma forma el paso de aquel ser en su cuerpo, en su alma… y dejarse marcar, de la misma manera que con aquella esencia caliente, con fuego en su pecho…

Abrió los ojos desorbitados al encontrarse no sólo recordando las sensaciones, sino que en vez de ver el cuerpo de quien le había entregado todo años atrás, vio el del abogado a quien le trabajaba. Fue sus gruesas manos lo que lo tocaban, surcando cada pliegue en su piel, cada músculo formado. Fue sus labios gruesos y jugosos, los mismos que le robaron ese beso en aquella habitación; marcando cada trazo de su piel, besando, adorándolo, para luego dibujarle esa sonrisa que varias veces le había visto mientras le trabajaba. Y al final, las esmeraldas brillantes dibujándolo en sus irises, grabándolo dentro, embebiéndolo… El cuerpo bronceado, amplio, fuerte, la calidez noble de su mirada, la dulzura de sus labios, la presión de sus brazos…

Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios…

Pero aún así no podía dejarse llevar…

Saga Leda sólo era su empleador y él, él no quería volver a mostrarse vulnerable.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo Saga entraba a los tribunales luego de recibir un llamado de Shura sobre nueva información que había logrado encontrar sobre Shaka. Estaba emocionado, tenía en sus manos aquel regalo envuelto en una fina caja de azul eléctrico. Se sentía como muchacho enamorado y aunque por tanto trabajo no había tenido tiempo de compartir más con Shaka, saber que al llegar ese día temprano y lo vería, le emocionaba.

De camino a los tribunales le habían entregado un panfleto anunciando que el día siguiente, 20 de Septiembre, habría una ronda de psicología y motivación personal, con una cantidad impresionante de figuras en el área entre las que destacaba el renombrado autor de libros sobre crecimiento personal: Lord Simons Whorther. Allí había recordado entonces lo que le había dicho Shaka de tener ese día libre, ahora comprendía que planes tenía y se sonreía de sólo pensar en decirle que lo acompañara y quizás aprovechar la salida para fortalecer algo más que la relación empleador y empleado que Shaka había sabido mantener bien delimitada. El regalo lo tenía dentro de su chaqueta y se imaginaba ciento de forma de hacérselo llegar. Emocionado de esa manera fue hasta el cubículo donde su amigo español lo esperaba.

Lo que le había dicho por teléfono había sido suficiente para emocionarlo. Shaka cumplía ese día, fue lo que le dijo, y aunque pensó que podría enviarle un mensaje para felicitarlo, prefirió esperar y darle la sorpresa de felicitarlo personalmente al llegar a su casa. Quizás invitaría a comer a todos, celebrarían algo discreto e improvisado, porque para él la improvisación era parte de su arte, algo que había tenido que fortalecer a su vez por su carrera. Ahora tenía una buena escusa para ese regalo que quería darle y deseaba terminar la reunión con Shura lo más pronto posible para ir hasta ese lugar y ver el rostro que dibujaría cuando lo felicitara por su cumpleaños.

—Te veo contento—comentó Shura al verlo entrar al cubículo, con esas esmeraldas brillantes y aquella sonrisa que parecía venir desde muy dentro.

—Contento es poco, ¿dime que conseguiste?—trató de guardar las ansías un tanto para no verse tan enamorado como sabía se veía. Contrajo su rostro al ver la seriedad de Shura—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Quizás sea mejor que te lo cuente después—dudó el español sentándose en su asiento, masajeando sus sienes. Saga no le gustó en nada su semblante.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Lo que buscabas, Saga… pero, no sé como terminaras tomándolo…

Viendo que el griego estaba dispuesto a saber finalmente los resultados, el español le abrió espació hasta el computador donde mantenía toda la información. Desde Londres y usando sus influencias, le habían enviado la hoja de vida del joven que se hacía llamar Shaka Spica pero cuyo verdadero apellido era Shaka Wimbert, el hijo del presidente de un conocido consorcio de Bienes y Raíces en Londres, heredero y único hijo. No se sabía de él desde hace seis años…

Su padre jamás hizo alguna búsqueda por él. Su madre lo había hecho, pero la denuncia de secuestro fue levantada por el mismo padre, deteniendo así la búsqueda. Estudiaba en la UCL, Psicología y tuvo que abandonar sus estudios dos años después luego que fue suspendido y marcado por la universidad por un caso de "Comportamiento Inmoral" atado a un ente de autoridad en la universidad. Los ojos esmeraldas veían la información pasmado, notando las fechas, recordando las palabras, comprendiendo…

—Al parecer durante ese tiempo el caso de su expulsión permanente le cerró las puertas en todas las universidades del país por un documento de la escuela de Psicología—comentaba el español con seriedad—. Desde ese momento no se supo más del hijo de los Wimbert, tampoco se hizo intentos de buscarlo. Supongo, que su salida de la familia fue algo voluntario de una o ambas partes.

—Estudiaba Psicología…—murmuró con dolor sintiendo que todos los ánimos habían caído.

—Así parece…

_"—Sólo un trago, tuve un pésimo día hoy, necesito relajarme._

_—No soy psicólogo._

_—¿En serio? Porque mi ex esposa decía que parecía tener una habilidad casi innata para darse cuenta del estado de las personas._

_—Ciertamente me gusta la psicología, pero no la ejerzo como profesión."_

Recordó esa… y todas las conversaciones. La forma en que lo analizaba, él como parecía leerlo con una sencillez apabullante… Psicología había sido su primer amor, esa era la carrera que él amaba y tuvo que abandonar… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Con pesadez siguió viendo la información que le habían investigado. Fue tan detallada que incluso tenía información del colegió que había asistido de niños, del equipo al que perteneció cuando juagaba futbol, el campo donde asistía a atletismo e incluso algunas fotografías para que constataran que se trataba de la misma persona. En una de ellas, estaba una fotografía en especial, que le llamó la atención.

El pequeño niño rubio, con su flequillo húmedo pegado en la frente, tenía una franela visiblemente pintada a mano con varios colores. Un hombre de cabello corto rubio y ojos amarillos, sus cejas tan juntas que parecían ser sólo una línea, una mirada orgullosa pero arrodillado a la altura del menor; estaba a su derecha. A la izquierda, un hombre con un sobretodo negro, cabello largo y negro, una mirada de color verde agua enigmática…

Lo reconoció… y el corazón le dio un gran vuelco en su pecho…

Lord Simons Whorther…

_"Lo que sienta o no por usted es algo que no importa, no es una variable que tomaré en cuenta, ¡no arriesgaré mi carrera! Me ha costado mucho llegar a este punto, Sr. Leda. Y sé perfectamente las consecuencias cuando se juega con la ética profesional."_

_"Sigo los libros de Simons desde hace muchos años. He estado esperando la salida de este libro desde Verano, pero se extendió hasta otoño."_

Casi poseído, ingresó en el navegador la dirección electrónica del sitió del escritor, viendo de nuevo la información y buscando desesperado el año en el que tuvo que dejar su puesto de Psicología en la UCL. Temblando… temblando hasta encontrarlo…

Todo tuvo sentido…

Sin darle tiempo a aclaraciones, Saga se levantó del asiento y se retiró del lugar pese a los llamados de Shura que le pedían una explicación al repentino cambio de humor. Saga estaba encerrado en un torrencial de preguntas que no le dejaban respirar, un tumulto de interrogaciones que quisiera responder. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Qué Shaka fuera la razón por la que ese hombre dejó el puesto? ¿Ese hombre la causa de la expulsión de Shaka y su frustrada carrera en psicología? ¿Sus padres lo habían echado de su hogar o él se fue siguiéndolo a aquel? ¿Aún se veían?

Saga no podía pensar coordinadamente mientras manejaba a velocidad hasta su hogar, donde debía encontrarlo. Todo parecía llenarlo de un sentimiento de soledad ineludible. ¿Cómo saber más de Shaka? ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultaba para llegar al punto de abandonar su apellido? Acaso, ¿eso significaba que lo ocurrido fue tan traumático para él como para seguirse viendo manchado? ¿Qué tanto se habría escrito en sus anterior capítulos de vida que él prefirió arrancar de tajos? Y Shaka aún seguía ese hombre… ese hombre que al parecer también estuvo en su niñez… Shaka seguía sus libros… Shaka había dispuesto un día libre para verlo en la convención…

¿Aún se verían?… ¿aún lo amaba? Ya Saga empezaba a asumir muchas ideas como verdad.

¿Era por eso que lo rechazaba y se negaba a cualquier relación?

Con velocidad bajó de su auto apenas estacionó en su casa. Aphrodite observó pasmado como el hombre desembarcó del vehículo con visible desespero, entrando a la casa y llamando a Shaka con su voz en alto. Ya estaba atardeciendo y los jóvenes que trabajaban para el jardín se estaban despidiendo, por lo que dejándolos partir, el sueco entró a la casa para comprobar que ocurría.

—¿Donde está Shaka?—preguntó de inmediato el abogado al entrar a casa y ver a los dos castaños ocupados en sus oficios.

—Él se retiró hace como tres horas. Dijo que venía el veintiuno—contestó amablemente el mayor de ellos.

—¿Retirarse?—el sueco llegó a la escena manteniendo la distancia—. ¿Por qué es su cumpleaños?—los dos castaños dibujaron asombro en su rostro. Saga se quedó callado al ver sus expresiones.

—¿Cumpleaños?—preguntó Aioria totalmente desubicado—. ¿Shaka está cumpliendo años hoy?

—¿Acaso no lo sabían?—inquirió el dueño de la casa con visible confusión.

No lo soportó… notando que ni siquiera sus mismos compañeros de trabajo estaban al tanto de su cumpleaños, Saga había decidido correr y buscarlo a su apartamento, ya que conocía la dirección. Buscar respuesta, ver como estaba… Sí, sólo quería verlo… quería tenerlo en frente y buscar en sus ojos algo que le diera algún consuelo. Pero cuando cruzaba el pasillo pasando al lado de Aprhodite, este abrió sus labios.

—Disculpe, Sr. Leda—la voz del sueco, a sus espaldas, lo hizo voltear. La mirada celeste del joven estaba llena de una seriedad apabullante y de alguna forma, le hacía sentir estudiado—. Si piensa buscarlo, es mejor que desista—Saga iba a mencionar algo, cuando el sueco decidió agregar—. No sé como supo de su cumpleaños, pero Shaka no los celebra—la expresión dolida del mayor le dio indicios para continuar—. No lo busque, porque no va a abrir. Lo más probable es que esté en su departamento pensando en muchas cosas como para atenderlo. Espere el veintiuno y lo verá de nuevo, tan fuerte como es…

Esperar… Saga no estaba seguro de si debía esperar…

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

—Lo siento Simons, aún no hemos bajado a verificar si estará aquí—respondió el rubio.

—Insistió que las posibilidades que vaya a un evento sabiendo que estará usted las veo nula, Señor.

—Si vendría… sé que vendría… de estar aquí, claro…


End file.
